Aqua: La Estrella Robada
by AnotherDaughterofPoseidon1398
Summary: LEELO SI QUIERES SABER DE QUÉ TRATA XD
1. Chapter 1 ¿No sabe mi nombre?

**Hola gente con computadoras y conexión a Internet=) Bueno este es mi fanfic de Percy Jackson. Y para que sepan no cree a nadie en esta historia excepto a Aqua y alguno más. M&M es el personaje de DaughterofPoseidon32498. ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE.**

**Ysin más dilacón mi historia...**

Hola, me llamo Atalanta Jackson. Y sí, soy una semidiosa. Seguramente no sepas cómo es la vida de un mestizo; y, la verdad, apesta. Los monstruos siempre quieren matarte, o algún dios se cree que lo ofendiste y ya te quiere fulminar. Aunque también tiene sus buenos momentos; como las bromas a las otras cabañas. Bueno, hace algunos meses yo vivía en el Campamento Mestizo (el único sitio seguro para un semidiós). Era la única"por determinar" del campamento, así que estaba en la cabaña de Hermes. La verdad es que no me importaba mucho no saber quién era mi padre, sobre todo porque no lo sabría hasta encontrar a mi hermano gemelo. Y...

Perdón, THDA... Como iba diciendo, en el campamento te lo puedes pasar muy bien, sobre todo si les haces bromas a las otras cabañas. Bueno, todo empezó cuando Connor y yo estábamos en el techo de la cabaña de Poseidón. Íbamos hacerles una broma al gran salvador del mundo(Percy) y a su hermanita(M&M) ¡Yay! Teníamos un montón de bombas de algas (un pequeño chiste por el hecho de que son hijos del dios del mar). El plan era sencillo, habíamos hecho un par de agujeros en el techo y solo teníamos que tirar las bombas en cuanto entraran.

-¡Ey! Mira, ahí están-. Connor me susurraba al oído, no queríamos que nos pillaran- ¿Estás lista?

Contesté algo muy inteligente tipo:

-Nací lista.

Estaban a punto de entrar cuando me di cuenta de que estaban con Nico. La verdad, Nico me caía bien, era como mi hermano pequeño. No me apetecía molestarlo a él, pero una broma es una broma.

Tiramos las bombas y escuchamos un grito de sorpresa. Entonces Connor sonrió, habíamos acertado. De repente, un montón de agua vino hacia nosotros, haciéndonos caer al suelo.

Cuando nos levantamos estábamos completamente empapados y de pie estaban los otros tres. Percy se estaba riendo tanto que casi se ahoga, Nico y M&M estaban más o menos igual.

-Creo que estamos empatados, ¿no?-Dije intentando hacer que dejaran de reír.

-De acuerdo, me parece bien-Percy me tendió la mano para ayudarme a levantarme- Por cierto quisiera saber tu nombre, de esa manera podré fanfarronearme sabiendo de quién lo hago.

Me quedé a cuadros cuando dijo esto, me parecía increíble.

-Vaya, pensé que el salvador del mundo sabría al menos el nombre de quienes le ayudaron...-Percy se sonrojó tanto que parecía una fresa viviente.

-Bueno, es difícil aprenderse el nombre de todos...

-¿Sabes qué?, te voy a perdonar ya que soy una persona muuuy llamo Atalanta, pero llámame Aqua.

Connor tuvo una gran idea y no iba a dejarnos con la duda de cuál era su brillante idea:

-Una pregunta, ¿desde cuándo eres una buena persona?

Le di un golpe en la cabeza.

-Desde siempre, por supuesto.

Al parecer Nico tampoco iba a cerrar su bocaza.

-Yo creo que Connor tiene razón.

-Yo estoy de acuerdo- dijo M&M

-¿Por qué todo el mundo está en mi contra?

-No sé quizá sea verdad-Añadió Percy.

-Ah, bueno... entonces como no soy una buena persona y me queda una bomba de algas puedo hacer esto- Y estampé la bomba en la cabeza de Connor, y todos (incluso él) nos reímos.

Entonces llegó Quirón galopando. Me puso una mano en el hombro, como solía hacer conmigo. Quirón era como un padre para mí, me ha cuidado desde que llegué al campamento con 8 años.

Entonces dijo:

-Siento interrumpir su charla, pero hay un nuevo campista y necesitaría que Aqua viniera a enseñarle el campamento.

**BUAAAAAAAAAA¡ Es muy cortoooooooooooo=( Bue... aunque es mi primer capítulo, osea que no sean exigentes^^COMENTEN EN EL HONOR DE LAS BROMAAAAS**

**Los Stoll: SI BROMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAS**


	2. Chapter 2 Me toca enseñarle al novato

**Wow, creo que lo de subir un capitulo por dia no va a funcionar, asi que a partis de ahora va a ser cada 2 SEMANAS. Bue, este es el segundo capitulo dee fanfic más reciente de PJO.**

**Nico: ¿Recién subes el segundo? Yo ya habría llegado al último capitulo en todo este tiempo.**

**Yo: Nico, solo tienes 2 problemas; uno es que no tienes imaginacion para escribir un fanfic, y el segundo es que soy yo la que escribe esto. De modo que te aguantas. Ah... y te importaría decis el disclaimer. Y TE DOY UNA GALLETA**

**Nico: (refunfuñando) Bueno miren en el capitulo anterior y vean que es lo que no creó AnotherDaughterofPoseidon1398. Y ¿dónde está mi galleta?**

**Yo: Tengo que confesarte algo, CRUCÉ LOS DEDOS. Así que no tienes galleta**

**(Continuará)**

* * *

><p>Llegamos al porche de la Casa Grande, donde esperaba un chico rubio ceniza con aspecto atlético, pero estaba segura de que cuando empezara a entrenar tendría mejor aspecto.<p>

Me di cuenta de que estaba leyendo un libro en griego antiguo. Leí el título:

"Informática avanzada". Bien, ya sabemos quién era su madre. Cuando levantó la cabeza me quedé sin respiración. Tenía los ojos más bonitos que he visto nunca. Me refiero, he visto a un montón de hijos de Atenea y sabía que todos tenían ojos grises; pero los suyos eran de un gris tormenta tan oscuro que parecían negros.

-Aqua, él es Logan Carter, hijo de Atenea; Logan, ella es Atalanta

-Hola, Atalanta, encantado- Me dijo tendiéndome la mano mientras sonreía. Su sonrisa tanto o más bonita que sus ojos. Pero no me parecía el tipo de novio que yo tendría sino más bien lo veía como un posible amigo.

Le devolví el apretón de manos.

-Puedes llamarme Aqua-le dije, y luego, dirigiéndome a Quirón, pregunté-¿Él cree?

-Al parecer, sí según me dice su padre le había contado algo de eso antes de... del accidente.

-Oh-No sabía a qué se refería con eso del "accidente" pero pensé que no era momento de preguntar- Bueno será más fácil así. ¿Has visto el vídeo de orientación?

-Sí, claro.

-Bueno entonces vamos.

Acabamos de ver las instalaciones del campamento (el lago de las canoas, el círculo de arena, etc.) e íbamos a la cabaña de Atenea. Logan parecía un chico bastante simpático y también sabía bastante de los dioses. Iba a ser fácil ensañarle. Cuando entramos se quedó boquiabierto.

-¡Guau! Cuantos libros...

-Sí no creo que nadie pueda leérselos todos en una sola vida.

-Seguro que yo puedo.

-No lo creo novato nadie de esta cabaña ha podido hacerlo, y menos lo harás tú.

-¿Cuánto te apuestas a que si puedo?

- Nada, porque sé que no lo conseguirás.

-Entonces no tienes nada que perder, ¿no?-Este chico me caía cada vez mejor. Aún así no consiguió convencerme de que se leería todos los libros de la cabaña.

-Bueno, espera aquí. Voy a ver si está Annabeth.

-¿Annabeth?-Preguntó con gesto confundido.

-Annabeth es la jefa de la cabaña. Suele estar aquí por estas horas para diseñar algún edificio o algo así. Ya sabes, quiere ser arquitecta de mayor.

-Y lo voy a ser-dijo una voz femenina a nuestra espalda. Me di la vuelta y vi que allí estaba Annabeth. Debía de haber estado entrenando en el bosque porque tenía un par de heridas leves.

-Annabeth, él Logan Carter, el novato. Logan, ella es Annabeth, la chica de la que te hablaba.

-Hola-dijo Annabeth- Quirón me dijo que estarían aquí. Así que vine.

-Si bueno, lo que sea. Te iba a pedir una litera para Logan.

-Mmm... Creo que tenemos una libre voy a ver. Por cierto, Logan que es lo que te gusta hacer; me refiero, escritura, arquitectura...

-Informática.

-Sí, es un nerd de la tecnología- dije tratando de molestarlo. ¿Qué? Cuando llevas diez años en la cabaña de Hermes te termina gustando molestar a los demás...

-¡Yo no soy un nerd! Sólo me gusta informática porque mi padre me enseña desde pequeño... Bueno, me enseñaba.

-¿Cómo que te enseñaba?-Ojalá me hubiese callado, yo te maldigo THDA. Me miró de tal manera que me preocupé por si me mataría o no; y él ni siquiera tenía un arma.

-¡Qué bien! En la cabaña hay un par que también les gusta la informática- el que Annabeth hablara pareció devolverlo al mundo real-Y tu litera es esa del fondo, la de arriba. Puedes dejar ahí tus cosas, luego te buscaremos un sitio donde puedas guardarlas.

-Bien, gracias-dijo y se fue. Annabeth se puso a mi lado mirándolo como si estuviera analizándolo con lupa. Después de un rato habló.

-Parece un chico majo-y luego me miró con una cara que siempre odiaré, la cara que ponen las hijas de Afrodita cuando piensan que te gusta alguien-y también es bastante mono.

-No te ilusiones Annabeth, no va pasar nada entre nosotros dos.

-¿Igual puedo decírselo a las "chicas de rosa"?-(ese es el mote que les puse a las de la cabaña de Afrodita, porque, en serio, les hace mucha justicia).

-Haz lo que quieras, me da igual.

-Jo... pero no es lo mismo si no te molestas.

-Por eso mismo no lo hago. Eres malvada por querer juntarme con cualquier novato al que me toca enseñarle el campamento; no sé porque soy tu mejor amiga- Annabeth iba a replicar algo pero llegó Logan y yo le pisé un pie para que no dijera lo que sabía que iba a decir.

- Gracias Annabeth, ya tenemos que irnos-ella dijo algo sobre que no sabía porque era mi mejor amiga. Que ladrona de frases. Bueno, como sea.

-¿Ahora dónde vamos? Prefiero quedarme en la cabaña a leer.

-Lo siento, pero tenemos que elegir tu arma.

-Ah claro, una espada, un arco o algo así, ¿no?

-Exacto. Primero probaremos el arco. A los hijos de Atenea se les suele dar bastante bien; no tanto como a los hijos de Apolo, pero bastante bien.

-Bien. Aunque en realidad, jamás es usado uno antes.

-Tranquilo, seguro que hay algún chico de los de Apolo que te pueda ayudar.

-¿Y por qué no me ayudas tú?- me reí ante aquel comentario. Por supuesto el no sabía el por qué de mi ataque de risa, y me miraba como diciendo "debe estar mal de la cabeza. Aunque eso no estaba muy lejos de la realidad.

-Mira, dejémoslo en que, como tome un arco y una flecha, alguien saldría herido- Logan levantó una ceja y preguntó.

-¿Tan mala eres?

-Cállate, cabeza de pájaro.

-¿A qué te refieres?-parecía confundido de verdad. Yo sonreí, me encanta confundir a la gente, sobre todo a los hijos de Atenea.

-Tu madre es Atenea ¿no? Y su animal sagrado es el búho, saca tus propias conclusiones, chico listo.

-Bien ya entiendo. Y... ¿quién es tu padre divino?

-Soy una por determinar, no lo sé.

-Oh... Lo siento.

-No te preocupes, tampoco es que me importe mucho. Vamos, si quiero saber quién es mi padre, pero puedo estar perfectamente sin saberlo.

-Yo la verdad, no podría estar tranquilo sin saber quién es mi madre. Me refiero, me parece que saber quién es tu familia y conocer a tus hermanastros. Te admiro por poder quedarte tranquila sin saberlo.

- Jo... si sigues diciendo eso me voy a deprimir-después de decir eso nos reímos. Entonces, llegamos a la zona de tiro con arco. Allí estaban, como siempre, los hijos de Apolo. Le dije a Logan que esperara un momento y me acerqué a mi amiga Lara Burrows para pedirle unas clases de arco para Logan.

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno, aquí termina mi segunda gran capitulo^^ Comenten y Nico tendrá su galleta<strong>

**Nico: POR FAVOR COMENTEN**


	3. Chapter 3 Me gana un hijo de Atenea

**Holaaaa Perdón por haber estado ausente, pero no encontraba inspiración para continuar el capitulo y...**

**Nico: QUIERO MI MALDITA GALLETAAAAAA:(**

**Yo: Nico, CALLATEEEEEE**

**Percy:(despertandose de una siesta) ¿No pueden dejar de gritar? Hay gente que quiere dormir...**

**Yo: Di el disclaimer y nos callamos.**

**Percy: Está bien, AnotherDaughterofPoseidon no creo nada aquí, solo a Aqua y a alguno más... M&M fue creada por DaughterofPoseidon32498... ¿Contenta?**

**Yo: Claro...^^**

**Nico:DAME MI GALLETAAAAAA**

**Yo: ****NOOOOOO**

**Percy: Ufff...**

* * *

><p>Capi 3 la arena<p>

Acabamos de probar con cuchillo y el resultado fue un Logan bastante herido.

-Bien, por ahora eres bastante bueno con el arco y un cero a la izquierda con el cuchillo... Ahora toca espada-Dije apuntándolo en un cuadernito que me había prestado Annabeth después de casi matar a su hermanastro.

-Bueno, podríamos descansar un poco antes de hacer nada, estoy sin energía...-dijo él jadeando. Yo repliqué que podíamos descansar después, pero se lo veía tan mal que al final accedí. Nos sentamos en el muelle del lago de canoas, empezamos a hablar un poco sobre nosotros, ya sabes, para conocernos ya que yo iba a ser su consejera por el momento. Al final nos dimos cuenta de que teníamos mucho en común. Nos gustaban casi los mismos libros y la misma música. Le dije que, aunque yo le decía a él nerd, a mí también me encanta la informática. El me respondió con una gran risotada y yo simplemente le empuje, haciendo que se cayera al lago.

- Eso sí que es gracioso-dije riendo.

-¿Ah, sí? Entonces, ven aquí-mientras decía eso tiró de mi mano y yo caí a su lado. En el momento en que salíamos del lago llegó Percy. Y, cómo no, decidió abrir su bocaza.

-Hey, mira los dos tortolitos se cayeron al lago-dijo sonriendo.

-Yo también me alegro de verte, Percy. Logan, él es Percy; el estúpido hijo de Poseidón. Percy, él es Logan.

-Ah, sí; el nuevo de la cabaña de Atenea. Annabeth ya me dijo de él.

-Bueno, si no te importa tenemos que ir a ver qué tal se le da la espada.-dije intentando cambiar de tema.

-Puedes ir a ver si quieres-propuso Logan. El pobre no sabía que como le ganara Percy se moriría de la risa.

-Podrías luchar conmigo, soy el mejor espadachín del campamento.

-Y yo soy la mejor espadachina, así que luchará conmigo-vi en su cara mucha incredulidad, así que añadí-Si no me crees pregúntale a alguno de los Stoll. Además, aunque no fuera la mejor, lucharía conmigo porque tú te bañaste en el río Estigio.

Logan pareció impresionado, cosa que a Percy le gusto aparentemente.

-¿Cómo Aquiles?

-Sí, exacto.

-Qué pena.

-¿Por?-Percy le miró con una cara súper incrédula, como si pensara que se había vuelto loco.

-Porque estratégicamente en una guerra es muy bueno; pero después en la vida del campamento no puedes luchar con nadie porque sería una competencia muy desigual. Debes aburrirte mucho.

Percy abrió la boca para decirle algo pero la cerró un segundo, parecía estar pensando (aunque a mí me parece totalmente imposible que él piense), y después habló.

-Eres endemoniadamente inteligente.

-¡Eso es lo que digo yo!- dije, continuamos en silencio el resto del camino.

Había bastante gente en la arena. Antes las clases de espada se hacían de cabaña en cabaña, es decir, que los hijos de Hermes no podían luchar con los de Atenea, por ejemplo. Ahora, en cambio, con tantas cabañas era imposible repartir las horas, así que todos luchaban con todos. Los que solíamos dar las clases, ahora sólo damos algunas pruebas para ver el nivel de los chicos. Creo que me estoy yendo del tema. Perdón. Bueno, cómo iba diciendo, en la arena había mucha gente. Normalmente, se tiene que hacer cola pero cuando había algún novato, los que luchaban paraban y se sentaban a ver el ridículo que hacía el pobre. Le di a Logan una espada 5, por ahora esa le iría bien. Yo descolgué la mía. Sí, la descolgué. Quizás debería explicar que mi espada es mágica, se convierte en una pequeña llave que tengo colgada al cuello. No sé cómo llegó a mí, solo sé que la tengo desde siempre. Empezamos a luchar. Estábamos bastante igualados, era claro que ya había usado la espada antes y no me lo había dicho, el muy...

Intenté darle en la cabeza, pero paró mi golpe. Teníamos espada contra espada y los dos hacíamos fuerza para echar al otro al suelo. De repente, él aflojó un poco. Pensé que estaba ganado ya, pero en vez de echarse para atrás caminó un poco hacia delante, haciendo que yo me cayera y soltara mi espada. Luego, puso un pie sobre mi espalda y la punta de su espada en mi nuca. Me había ganado. ¡Un novato me había ganado! Logan quitó su pie de mi espalda, permitiéndome levantarme. Cuando estuve de pie, lo miré a los ojos y le dije:

-Me has ganado... Supongo que tendré que casarme contigo.

Todo el mundo presente dijo un gran "¡¿Qué?" y yo me reí. Me miraron como diciendo "esta está loca".

-No me miren así, es un chiste. Si no recuerdan la Atalanta de la mitología dijo que quien le ganara en una carrera sería su esposo y Logan acaba de ganarme en espada, cosa que nadie ha conseguido-les expliqué. Ahí todo quedó claro y yo añadí- Chicos llevamos años estudiando mitología y ni siquiera uno se acuerda de eso...-Después cambié la voz, poniéndola como de profesora vieja- Me han decepcionado señoritos- Y volví a reírme. Sí, seguramente sí me merecía la cara que me habían puesto antes. Pero prefería hacerme la loca a que me estén bromeando con que un novato me ganara. Estaba segura que los primeros en reírse serían Connor y Travis, y era mejor que no fuera así.

Luego Logan habló:

-¡Es verdad, me había olvidado de eso!-y se rió también. Todo el mundo se empezó a reír (pero no de mí), y pensé que Logan era increíble (cosa que nunca reconocería).

-Bueno, entonces tu arma será la espada. Vamos tenemos que ir a buscar una en el almacén.

Después de eso nadie recordó el tema. Miré la hora, era tardísimo. Luego pensé que era lógico, me había entretenido teniendo un "aprendiz". Le dije a Logan que fuera a su cabaña porque iba a empezar la cena y tenemos que ir formados.

-¿Vienes conmigo?

-No, yo voy después. Gracias de todos modos.

-Bien, adiós-Y se fue corriendo mientras se despedía con la mano. Le devolví el saludo y me fui al bosque. Necesitaba pensar un poco.

Después de pasear un poco por el bosque, fui al pabellón del comedor. Mi cabaña estaba a punto de entrar, así que me puse en mi puesto en la fila, es decir, detrás de Connor y Travis. Este último miró para atrás y me dijo algo entre dientes mientras empezaba a caminar.

* * *

><p>-¿Dónde se supone que estabas? Nadie más que tú sabe que para la cena tenemos que...<p>

-Tranquilo hermano. Estaba seguramente en el bosque ¿no?-le interrumpió Connor. Sí, en esta cabaña no se espera el turno para hablar. Travis refunfuño algo que no entendí. La verdad, últimamente estaba bastante serio. Debía ser porque este año le había pedido a Quirón ir al instituto para luego pasar a la universidad y este le había dicho que tenía que demostrarle que se podría portar bien allí. Yo también le había pedido ir y, como yo me comporto bien, me había dicho que sí a la primera. Por eso, Travis se enfadó un montón conmigo. Ahora al menos me habla. Bueno, entramos en el pabellón y todos nos dirigimos a mesas diferentes, desde que Annabeth había roto la regla de sentarse en la mesa de tu padre divino todos se sentaban donde querían. Yo me dirigía a la mesa de Hermes donde nos reuníamos Connor, Travis, Will, Lara y yo. Entonces sentí un tirón en el brazo, era Annabeth que me llevaba a rastras a la mesa de Poseidón.

-¡Annabeth, suéltame!- le grité, tirando hacia donde yo quería ir.

-No, hoy te sentarás conmigo y los demás-dijo así nomás, como si no importara lo que yo quería.

-¡Pero yo me siento con los Stoll, Will y Lara!

-Les dije que hoy te sentarías conmigo y no pareció importarles.

-Bien, si tú lo dices- Deje de oponerme pero aun así estaba muy molesta. Entonces vi el motivo por el cual quería que me sentara con ellos, ahí estaba Logan. Bueno, oficialmente odiaba a Annabeth.

-Claro, júntame con tu hermano, qué más da si me gusta o no...

-Ves, tenemos las mismas ideas...

-Huh, y después yo soy la tonta...

Llegamos a la mesa, aún estaba enfadada pero me tranquilice.

-Hola, chicos-dije tratando de disimular lo enfadada que estaba con Annabeth, pero me temo que no me salió tan bien como esperaba-¿Dónde está Nico?

-Seguramente hablando con su hermana-M&M también parecía preocupada, como si lo que dijera fuera para tranquilizarse a sí misma.

-M&M, tranquila seguramente está hablando con Bianca como dices.

-¡Yo no estoy preocupada por ese Aliento de Muerte! ¡¿Por qué debería estarlo?-y se fue a su cabaña, claramente enfadada.

-¿Qué es lo que dije?

-No sé, hoy ha estado muy rara-dijo Percy tomando su bandeja para ir a tirar un trozo de su comida al fuego. Le dije a Logan lo que tenía que hacer y todos fuimos hacía el fuego. Cuando llego mi turno hice lo de todos los días, intentar sentir una conexión con mi padre. Extrañamente hoy sentí como un fuego interno, como si unas olas gigantes chocaran contra mí. Empezamos a comer y Quirón llamó la atención como solía hacerlo, es decir, chocando sus cascos contra el suelo. Dioniso habló después de que todos nos calláramos.

-Bien, supongo que tengo que decir que hay un nuevo campista, hijo de Atenea, Logan Carter. También, me informan que este viernes va a haber un Captura la cabañas encargadas de dirigir los equipos son la de Atenea y Ares, menuda novedad... La cabaña de Atenea es la que está en posesión de los laureles, felicitaciones. Bueno, sigan comiendo y hablando de tonterías.

Logan me miró, obviamente no le caía bien el director del campamento; como a todos.

-Tengo dos preguntas, una es sobre la hermana de Percy y otra sobre lo del Captura la Bandera ese.

-Adelante.

-Bien, ¿por qué le llaman M&M?

-Porque se llama Merissa Nelly Madison y es más fácil llamarle M&M.

-Ok, y ¿qué el Captura la Bandera? Me refiero, sé que es un juego infantil, pero aquí es diferente, ¿no?

-Bueno, es prácticamente lo mismo, solo que aquí te permiten luchar con espada y usar objetos mágicos como el de Annabeth, la gorra de invisibilidad.

-Bueno, suena bien.

-Y es mejor de lo que suena.

* * *

><p><strong>Me gusta este final... EN EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO VEREMOS QUIEN GANA A QUIEN EN EL CAPTURA LA BANDERA ^^<strong>

**Dejen un comentario diciendome que cabaña quieren que gane.**

**Annabeth: Espero que voten por la cabaña de Atenea...;3**

**Clarisse: Si, princesa, sigue soñando...(dirigiendose a ustedes) Voten por la cabaña de Ares, o si no...**

**REVISION: Hola chicos, solo quería decirles que cambie apenas la historia; de manera que ahora Aqua tendría 17 años y tendría que ir al último año de instituyo. Es que ayer se me ocurrió una parte del baile de graduación que me pareció genial y tenía que cambiarlo.**

**También les digo que Atenea va ganando por... 1 voto a cero... Emmm... Voten un poco mas que si no no hay competencia...**


	4. Chapter 4: Mi hermano Gemelo

**HOLA GENTE QUE A ENTRADO A LEER UNOS CUANTOS FICS Y POR CASUALIDAD ENCONTRÓ EL MÍO(wow, largo el saludo no?) **

**Bien en este capítulo... Habrá un montón de cosas. XD Bue, lo que sea. DISCLAIMER TIME**

**Grover Peli: ADoP1398 no creo a nadie aquí, estoy libre (guiño)**

**Grover Real: ADOP1398 SI QUE CREO A AQUA; Y YO NO ESTOY LIBRE; TENGO NOVIA beeeee(?)**

**Percy Real: Para mí que a esté se le salieron un par de tornillos...**

**Percy Peli: Vamos Grover Necesitamos las perlas para luego salir del inframundo (Grover Y Percy Peli salen corriendo)**

**Grover y Percy Reales: Bueeeenop...**

* * *

><p>Sueño de semidiosa nº1:<p>

_Estaba en un hospital, serían como las 5:59(sí, 5:59, no 6:00). Delante de mí había una sala llena de bebés. Todos ellos en una cuna rosa o azul, según si era niño o niña. Entonces, me fijé en dos pequeños que eran casi idénticos, un niño y una niña, seguramente gemelos. No podía dejar de pensar que me sonaban de algo. De repente, entró un hombre muy alterado y fue directamente hacía ellos. Primero, agarró a la niña, pero cuando iba a tomar al niño se oyeron unos pasos en el pasillo. Probablemente eran las enfermeras de primer turno. El hombre escogió la opción más segura, es decir, huir con la niña y esperar a poder llevarse al niño. Cuando salió del hospital subió a un coche completamente negro, a mi me dio el tiempo justo de saltar dentro. Una vez allí, vi su verdadero aspecto. Eso no era un hombre normal, era un monstruo (literalmente). No pude hacer nada contra él, algo me lo impedía. Seguí contemplando la escena. Llegamos a un puerto, el monstruo bajó corriendo y se llevó a la niña hasta un bote a motor. Esta vez no me dio tiempo de subir y me tuve que contentar con ver como se alejaban. De repente, una ola gigantesca apareció de la nada y hundió el bote. Casi me caigo al agua al pensar en lo que le habría pasado a la pequeña. Por suerte llegó a la costa sana y salva. Otro hombre salió del agua, no el monstruo, sino un hombre bronceado y de pelo negro. Levantó a la niña y caminó con ella en brazos hasta un orfanato. Sacó un papel y escribió, seguramente, el nombre y la fecha de nacimiento de la pequeña. Pero por culpa de mi maldita dislexia no pude leerlo. Después de dejarla en una especie de cesta con el papel al lado, el hombre le puso un collar con una llave colgada en el cuellecito. Ese collar, era el mismo que yo llevaba en ese instante._

Me desperté muy, muy, muy alterada. No podía creer lo que acababa de ver. Me lleve la mano al collar y me lo quité. Lo puse a la luz de la luna para verlo mejor... Sí, no había duda era el mismo del sueño. Lo cual significaba... Que tenía un hermano gemelo...

Después de eso, no conseguí conciliar el sueño, así que me vestí sin hacer ruido, agarré una toalla y salí de la cabaña. Una vez fuera me acerqué al cobertizo que había detrás de la cabaña y saqué de allí unas latas de Coca-Cola. Me dirigí a la playa. Cuando llegué allí, me senté y abrí una lata. No sabía por qué pero la cafeína con azúcar siempre me tranquilizaban. Me puse a pensar quién podría ser mi hermano gemelo. Descarté un montón de opciones, y terminó Percy como único candidato... Aunque la cosa era bastante imposible puesto que no nos pare... En realidad, los dos teníamos los ojos verdes y el pelo negro... ¡Por todos los dioses del Olimpo! ¡Percy Jackson, hijo de Poseidón, era mi hermano GEMELO! Eso o mi hermano aún no había llegado al campamento... Y la verdad prefería pensar que mi padre es Poseidón, porque se me ocurría a quién ahogar en el lago de las canoas... De repente, escuche un ruido que me sacó de mis pensamientos. Me llevé la mano al collar, más por seguridad que por miedo. Ya sabía que los monstruos no salían de los límites del bosque y, además, les había pagado bastante a las arpías para que no me delataran cuando salía de la cabaña. Entonces, vi a Nico, Percy y Logan entre las sombras, seguramente con la simple idea de querer asustarme. Yo me aparté justo cuando saltaron sobre mí haciendo que los tres se dieran de morros contra el suelo.

-¿En serio pensaban que iban a sorprenderme?- les pregunté, intentando, en vano, no reírme de los tres "come-arena".

-En realidad, pesamos que tendríamos un poco de suerte- Dijo Nico con cara inocente, odio cuando hace eso. No había quién lo regañase así, y el muy maldito lo sabía...

- De Logan lo acepto, pero los otros dos saben perfectamente que los semidioses no tenemos suerte ni a tiros.

- En eso tienes ra... ¡Hey, Coca-Cola!- Percy era increíblemente increíble, y en más de un sentido. Después de darse cuenta de que tenía Coca-Cola, los tres agarraron una lata.

-Y, ¿qué hacen despiertos?

-Yo no pude dormir- Nico estaba mirando el anillo en forma de calavera que tenía, por simple distracción.

-Yo me quedé despierto hasta tarde leyendo y después no pude dormirme- Sí, ese era Logan, por si tenías alguna duda.

-Yo tuve uno de esos sueños que te ponen los pelos de punta, sobre una bebé siendo raptada o algo así.-Miré a Percy fijamente. Decidí no contarles lo del sueño y me inventé cualquier tontería.

-¿Y no se les ocurrió nada mejor que venir a "asustarme"?

-No. En realidad, nos encontramos fuera de las cabañas y luego cuando te vimos fuera, decidimos probar suerte.

-Ah-Wow, nuestras conversaciones sí que son interesantes...-Oye, Nico, no tendrás aquí las cartas de Mitomagia, ¿no?

-Claro, aquí están-Mientras dijo esto, le brillarlo los ojos. Pobre pequeño friki...

-Nico, enano, ¿no las habías quemado?-Percy le miró con una sonrisa burlona.

-Sí, pero las volví a comprar...

-Menudo gasto estúpido.

-¡A mí me parece que hice bien!-Le gritó mirándolo desafiante. Después susurró- Al menos yo no le voy comprando cosas a una chica como perro faldero...

-¡Qué es lo que has dicho!-Percy agarró de la camiseta a Nico.

-¡Lo que has oído!- Después de que Nico dijera eso, Percy mandó que una ola gigante arrastrará a Nico debajo del agua. Y Nico mandó a unos esqueletos que atacaran a Percy. Logan los miró y me preguntó:

-¿Están siempre así?

-Mira, lo de ellos es así: o cooperan para salvar el mundo o se matan entre ellos. Hoy decidieron matarse.

-Entonces no hace falta preocuparse- Mientras decía eso se tumbó en el suelo y cerró los ojos como si se durmiera. Nico y Percy se cansaron de pelear, volvieron con nosotros, se terminaron las latas y se acostaron también en la arena. Después de un rato decidí hacer lo mismo. No sé cuándo me dormí pero debían de ser las 4 de la mañana y apenas había dormido. Supe que me dormí cuando sentí un montón de agua cayéndome encima. Abrí los ojos y ahí estaban Nico, Logan y Percy rodando de la risa.

-¡Atacar a alguien cuando duerme es de cobardes!

Percy me miró con cara inocente (hasta él es lindo cuando hace eso).

-Pero si no hicimos nada...

-Sí, claro, ustedes ni hicieron nada, y yo soy un sátiro rosa con alas violetas.

-Hey, de alguna manera teníamos que despertarte.

-Sí, ¿Y no se te ocurrió hacerlo como una persona normal?

* * *

><p>Después de eso, no hubo nada interesante.<p>

Llegó el viernes. Todos estaban contentísimos porque hoy se celebraría el Captura la bandera. La cabaña de Atenea se había aliado con la de Hermes, la de Poseidón, la de Hades y la de Apolo. La cabaña de Ares se alió con casi todas las demás (algunas tenían tan pocos chicos que, en muchas, todos los de la misma estaban heridos). El plan de nuestro lado era sencillo pero elaborado. Annabeth era la capitana (como no), así que sabía bastante de cómo patearles el trasero a los de Ares.

Después de la cena, Nico, Percy, Logan y yo nos reunimos delante del arroyo, por el simple hecho de que nos tocó a los cuatro ser patrulla de frontera.

Percy se distrajo jugando con el agua; Nico simplemente se sentó en el suelo a esperar que algo pasara; yo me puse a hablar con Logan.

-¿Y qué te parece tu primer Captura la Bandera?

-Por ahora, bastante aburrido-Después de decir eso apareció uno de los de penacho rojo y Logan le pateó en el estómago. M&M pasó a nuestro lado corriendo. Suertuda. A ella le habían asignado ayudar a Annabeth en caso que fuera necesario. Trepé a un árbol para ver mejor qué era lo que pasaba. La verdad, no me costó mucho llegar a la copa, era algo que hacía continuamente. Una vez arriba, vi que todos los equipos que debían tratar de conseguir la bandera estaban bloqueados. También vi que podría ir por los árboles y conseguir la bandera perfectamente. Miré abajo y les pregunté los chicos si no les importaba quedarse solos un momento.

-Claro que no, ve a hacer lo que tengas que hacer-Nico era el único que me había escuchado puesto que los otros dos se habían alejado para vigilar.

Me fui saltando de rama en rama hasta llegar al último árbol antes del claro de estaba la bandera de Ares. Me preparé para correr. Salté, aterrizando al lado de la bandera sin protección. La tomé, giré sobre mis talones y delante tenía a un montón de hijos de Ares.

-Oh, venga ya...

Descolgué mi espada y le hice un corte en la pierna a uno de ellos, que se agachó de puro dolor (debía ser novato), y salté sobre su espalda para conseguir mayor impulso. Cuando estuve debajo de los árboles otra vez salté y volví a subir a las ramas. Seguí por allí hasta que, estando a unos metros del arroyo, no pude mover las piernas. Me caí de bruces y solté la bandera al hacerlo. Me habían lanzado una soga a las piernas. No podía soltarme y veía como uno de penacho rojo se acercaba con nuestra bandera. Entonces, sentí un tirón en la boca del estómago y el río se levantó (literalmente) haciendo un muro que no se podía atravesar.

-¡Muy bien, Percy, sigue así!-gritó Annabeth mientras venía corriendo.

-¡Yo no estoy haciendo nada!

Entonces, pude soltarme al fin y no sé como hice que la ola se dirigiera directamente al chico que tenía nuestra bandera, sujetándolo contra el suelo. Me levanté con la bandera de Ares en la mano y crucé el arroyo.

Quirón apareció de repente y declaró el juego terminado y ganado por la cabaña de Atenea. Todo el equipo azul estalló en vítores que se apagaron de repente. Miré hacia arriba, sobre mi cabeza había un tridente brillante.

Miré otra vez a los demás, estaban todos arrodillados. Todos, menos Percy. Parecía realmente enfadado, miraba al tridente casi con desprecio y sin previo aviso salió corriendo. Yo los seguí, me parecía comprender el odio en sus ojos, no era odio hacia su...nuestro padre, era un odio hacia el hecho de que tuviera una hija... de su misma edad. Cuando lo encontré estaba sentado en el suelo con la cabeza gacha.

-Percy, yo...

-Vete, déjame solo, ¿quieres?

-No, Percy. No, ahora quiero que me digas por qué saliste corriendo.

-¡¿Por qué? ¡Simplemente porque me acabo de enterar de que mi padre engañó a mi madre por la tuya! ¿Acaso necesito otro motivo?

-Percy, Poseidón jamás engañó a tu madre.

-¿Cómo puedes decir eso si eres la prueba viviente de ello?

-Lo digo porque lo sé. Percy, ¿recuerdas el sueño que tuviste sobre una bebé?

-Sí, el de los bebés que parecían gemelos.

-Exacto. Pues mira, ese bebé soy... yo.

-Entonces eso significa que...

-Sí, Percy, tú y yo somos gemelos.

* * *

><p><strong>(Aplausos)<strong>

**Gracias, gracias. Nada que que al final solo votó mikaelita-cullen y tengo que darle las gracias a todos lo que votaron por Atenea así que... GRACIAS MIIKA ;·3 AHORA TIENES UNA CYBERGALLETA ;·3**

**Comenten o si no mataré a... ESTA HIJA DE APOLO QUE SE ME ACABA DE CRUZAR**

**Hija de Apolo:PORFIIIIIS COOMEENTEEEN :S**

**Aparte de todo esto:**

**Se me ocurrió hace poco una historia sobre una hija de Zeus (Kayla Millow) y otra sobre un hijo de Hades (Sin nombre, escribanme sus ideas en los comentarios)**

**Diganme si quieren leerlas cuanto antes o si mejor termino la serie de Aqua (sí voy a hacer más de un fic sobre ella *vítores*) y luego escribo las suyas GRACIAAAS ;{) (Wow smiley con bigote xDD)**


	5. Chapter 5: Un accidente y una misión

**LOSIENTOMUCHONOMEMATEEEEEN X( bueno, perdón por haberme olvidado tanto tiempo pero cuando me metía en la compu decía "tengo que subir el nuevo capítulo en fanfiction" pero SIEMPRE me olvidaba XD bueno espero que les guste ;)**

**PD: como saben ni Percy & CIA ni M&M me pertenecen, y M&M fue creada por DaughterOfPoseidon32498**

* * *

><p>A la mañana siguiente, terminé de hacer la maleta. ¿Qué? Con todas las cosas que había reunido durante los últimos años (regalos de cumple, cosas "prestadas"...) necesitaba una maleta para llevarlo hasta la cabaña de Poseidón. Percy vino a ver por qué tardaba tanto.<p>

-Hey, ¿no podrías darte un poco más de prisa?

-No puedo llevar esto, es muy pesado...

-Sólo son unos metros.

-Llévamelo tú...

-No.

-Claro, me olvidaba. Eres demasiado débil para llevar una maleta tan pesada...

-¡Yo soy más fuerte que tú, así que no hables!

-Entonces demuéstralo.

Justo después de que dijera eso Percy agarró la maleta y la llevó arrastrando hasta nuestra cabaña. ¿He dicho en algún momento que adoro la psicología reversa? Bueno, la adoro. Cuando llegamos a la cabaña, Percy tiró la maleta a una cama libre y se acostó en la suya de puro agotamiento.

-¿Ves? Te dije que soy más fuerte...

-Sí, y también más listo.

-¿Eh?

-Nada, Nada.

Entonces, M&M entró en la cabaña. Estaba un poco ruborizada, como si algún chico le hubiese besado delante de todos. Cosa que, si pasara, terminaría con el chico asesinado por Percy; por eso los chico no pasan de ser amigos de M&M.

-Mmm... Percy, ¿podrías irte un momento? Necesito hablar con Aqua.

-Pero...

-Vete. Ahora. ¡Ya!

-Bueno, bueno, no me mates... Nos vemos luego.

-Bien, ¿de qué querías hablar conmigo?-Me tumbé en la cama de Percy.

-Esto... Bueno, hoy... después de entrenar... fui al lago de canoas y encontré esta nota...- me tendió un papel arrugado.

_Si quieres saber quién te ama,_

_Pequeño ángel caído del cielo,_

_O simplemente mandarme a tomar vientos,_

_Ven al puño de Zeus después de la cena._

_La persona que más te quiere en todo el mundo._

Wow... como Percy se enterase de esto...

-¿Y quieres que te diga que hacer?

-Bueno, si no es mucha molestia.

-Pequeña inglesita, yo empezaría por no preguntarme a mí, pero como ya lo has hecho... ¿qué te parece si después de la cena te arreglo un poco y vas?

-Entonces, ¿te parece que tengo que ir?

-Me parece que tienes que hacer lo que el corazón te dicte. Te dejo sola para que lo pienses.

Después de decir esto me dirigí a la puerta. Percy estaba tumbado como a diez metros de ahí. Fui a despertarlo, pero entonces se me ocurrió una idea... Me vengaría de cuando él me "despertó". Como sabía que lo del agua no funcionaría, me acerqué sin hacer ruido... Me agaché y me acerqué a su oído... Y entonces... Grité como si fuera una de esas chicas de las pelis de terror. Casi le doy un infarto. Cuando se dio cuenta de qué había pasado, me intentó agarrar del brazo y darme una tunda. Pero como yo soy más rápida no le alcanzó el tiempo. Se puso a perseguirme, hasta que me tropecé con alguien y terminé... besándole. Cuando Percy me levantó por el brazo enviando una mirada de odio al chico, los dos nos dimos cuenta de que era... Logan. Sentía que mi cara estaba prendida en fuego. Logan estaba, por su parte, tan rojo como una fresa en verano.

-Yo... esto...-El pobre parecía tan desconcertado por lo que acababa de pasar y tan asustado por lo que iba a pasar a continuación, que me dio pena.

-¡Oh, cuando los demás se enteren!- Me giré y vi a una hija de Afrodita corriendo hacia su "grupito de amigos súper-populares". Corrí hacia ella y le agarré los tobillos haciendo que se cayera de bruces.

-¡No vas a decir nada a nadie!

-¡Suéltame! ¡Chicos!

-Cállate, cuentas algo de lo que viste y acabará muerta o, peor, estropearé todo tus vestido y todo tu maquillaje.

-De acuerdo, pero no le hagas nada, por favor...

Terminé por soltarla, y me fui a la cabaña de Hades. Quería retar al enano a un duelo para olvidar todo lo que había pasado. No sé lo que pasó con Logan, pero seguramente estaría por ahí inconsciente. Llegué a la puerta del "imperio negro" (sí, me encanta ponerle apodos a todo lo que veo). Toqué haciendo el mayor ruido posible. Sabía que a esta hora, él estaría durmiendo, pero aún así seguí aporreando y pateando su puerta, además de gritar su nombre una y otra vez. Cuando me cansé, tire la puerta abajo de una patada... Otra vez... Nico estaba en bóxers, levantándose para abrir la puerta.

-Date prisa, vístete.

-¡Te he dicho millones de veces que no hace falta que derrumbes mi puerta!

-¡Que te vistas! ¡Ahora!

Nico me gruñó, pero aún así fue a cambiarse. Mientras esperaba, vi el desorden de su cabaña. Por todos los dioses, ni siquiera yo soy así. Y soy la más desordenada de todas las chicas del campamento.

-Nico, no pasaría nada si ordenarás un poco tu cabaña...

Nico salió del baño y me miró con cara de "mira quién me lo dice".

-Mira quién me lo dice...-Wow... ¡Puedo leer mentes!

-Al menos yo no tengo ropa interior sucia tirada por ahí- dije mientras levantaba un bóxer negro con la punta de la espada. Nico se puso rojo y me quitó su ropa interior.

-Dame un respiro quieres, yo no tengo a nadie que haga mis tareas o que me ayude...

-Te he dicho que me llames si necesitas ayuda...

-Que te llame, lo sé. ¿Qué era lo que querías?

-Ven a entrenar.

-No tú ni yo necesitamos entrenar, ahora déjame dormir...

-¡Que vengas!

-Bueno, bueno... ¿qué es lo que te pasa hoy?

Entrenamos hasta que Nico se cayó al suelo y se quedó dormido. ¿Me puede alguien explicar cómo este niño ayudó a salvar el mundo? Tuve que llevarlo medio a rastras hasta su cabaña, donde lo dejé tirado en el suelo. Iba a ir a la cabaña de Atenea, pero me detuve. No quería ver a Logan después de... de lo de antes... Fui al lago a practicar con mis poderes, tenía que conseguir ganar a Percy.

La verdad era bastante fácil, incluso conseguí hacer un huracán. Terminé aburriéndome así que fui a la cabaña a por un bikini. Después de ponérmelo recordé que no era necesario que lo hiciera. Como ya estaba cambiada me dije que daba igual. Me puse una camiseta azul vieja, que seguramente era de Percy porque me quedaba bastante grande, y me fui a la playa a nadar un poco. La verdad, no creía que eso pudiera despejar ni un poco mi abarrotada cabeza, pero por probar no pasaba nada. Cuando llegué tiré la toalla en la arena y fui corriendo al mar. Una vez dentro, hice que el agua me llevará lejos del campamento. Llegué a una isla completamente rodeada por barrancos. Cuando me decidí a escalar y ver que había allí, vi que debajo del agua había una pequeña cueva. Sin pensarlo dos veces me dirigí a ella. Era bastante estrecha, pero aun así pude entrar. Después de unos metros, el túnel era totalmente vertical. Cuando salí del agua, estaba en una cueva con unos pequeños agujeros que dejaba entrar algo de luz, permitiéndome ver lo que tenía ante mí. Me quedé fascinada. Había un montón de caracoles aparentemente antiquísimos. También había alguna que otra piedra preciosa. Me encantaba. Desde ese momento decidí que este lugar sería mi escondite secreto, solo tendría que arreglarlo un poco y ya está.

Salí a la playa en el campamento. Levanté mis cosas y me fui a la cabaña de Poseidón. No sabía cuánto tiempo había estado fuera, pero debía ser bastante porque muchos campistas se dirigían a sus cabañas para descansar antes de la cena. Esta vez sí que me dirigí a la cabaña de Atenea, ya casi me daba igual lo del beso, total había sido un accidente. Justo cuando iba a entrar algo me agarró el brazo. Instintivamente golpeé a ese algo sin antes ver que era Percy.

-¡No vuelvas a agarrarme del brazo por detrás!

-¡Estoy bien, me alegro que te importa!- se frotaba la cara, al parecer sí que le había dolido.

-¡Me da igual si te dolió, ahora estor ocupada si no te das cuenta!

-¡Con qué estas ocupada exactamente!

Sentí que la cara me empezaba a quemar y me odié por ello.

-No es asunto tuyo.

-Bueno, lo sea o no, te esperan en la Casa Grande.

-¿Quién?

-Ve a averiguarlo tú misma-Percy estaba claramente molesto, pero decidí no hacerle caso, ya se le pasaría, y si no ajo y agua.

Corrí hasta la Casa Grande. Estaba... nerviosa. No es que recibiera a muchas visitas últimamente. Cuando entré un hombre un poco más alto que yo se dio la vuelta. Era Hermes, el dios mensajero.

* * *

><p><strong>ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO Y QUE NO QUIERAN MATARMA ^^ <strong>

**COMENTEN PARA QUE PUEDA SUBIR EL PRÓXIMO PRONTO ^^**


	6. Chapter 6:La cita de M&M se va al garete

**Esteeeeee... me recuerdad? . ok, siento muchisimo haberme tardado un mes, pero ya saben, tengo clases, tareas, me olvido, me castigan y no me funciona la compu... asi que sean buenos y no me maten plis ;)**

**Esta vez tengo casi terminado el siguiente capitulo asi que espero poder subirlo pronto (pero no prometo nada)**

**Nico: Lo que pasa es que sos vaga... ¬¬**

**Yo: Claro, y vos no lo sos ¿verdad?**

**Nico: Toushé**

**Yo: Bueno como saben NO INVENTE A PERCY Y CIA NI A M&M**

* * *

><p>Fui al comedor. Estaba un poco mareada; oficialmente odio al oráculo. No a Rachel, al oráculo que vive dentro de ella. Al final los dioses me necesitaban mi ayuda. Bueno, más bien mi padre. Había perdido una especie de estrella de mar muy necesaria para el equilibrio del no se qué. No había leído nada de eso en todos los libros de mitología que me tuve que tragar durante estos años. Junto a la carta había una pequeña cajita azul marino, en su interior había una pulsera de plata con perlas en ella. Entonces me acordé de lo que le había dicho a M&amp;M. Corrí hacia el comedor, tenía que llegar antes de que terminaran de cenar si quería cumplir. Cuando iba a girar para entrar en el pabellón, derrapé y terminé cayéndome. Terminé en un arbusto. Me levanté y me dirigí a la mesa de Poseidón. Me senté junto a M&amp;M.<p>

-¿Qué tal chicos?

Percy me miró con cara extraña:

-¿Qué es lo que te pasó?

-¿Cómo?

-¿Por qué tienes ramas en el pelo?

-¿Por qué te importa?

-¿Tal vez porque eres mi hermana?

Logan se hartó de nuestras preguntas:

-¿Están jugando al "Juego de las Preguntas" o qué?

-¿Por qué no te callas, besucón?

-¡Ya te he dicho que fue un accidente!

-¡Pero pudiste apartarte!

-¡No, porque en cuanto me giré, ella se chocó conmigo!

-¿Por qué no se callan los dos?-Saltó Annabeth, al parecer había escuchado la discusión todo el día-Por todos los dioses, ¿no podéis dejar de pelear?

Percy refunfuño algo entre dientes que no llegué a entender. Entonces me fijé en las vendas que tenía Logan en su brazo derecho.

-¿Y eso?

-¿Eh?- me miró sin entender la pregunta. Señalé las vendas- Ah, eso. Pregúntale a tu hermano.

-Percy...

-Es su culpa por no apartarse...

-Percy, tengo 17 años. Me las he arreglado sin ti toda mi vida. No tienes porque comportarte así, créeme cuando te digo que se cómo defenderme.

-Bueno, pero ahora que estoy aquí, ningún chico se te va a acercar al menos que yo lo permita.

Me quedé mirándolo como diciendo "¿Crees que tengo 3 años?". Annabeth pareció ver que iba a matar a Percy en cualquier momento, así que intervino.

-Bueno, chicos ya está bien. Vamos a la fogata, ¿quieren?

-Sí, vamos-Percy se levantó y se fue de la mano de Annabeth.

-¿Vienen?- Logan se levantó, aún parecía molesto.

-No, gracias. Tenemos cosas que hacer. Además como vayamos juntos, Percy te mata.

-Buen punto. Adiós.

-Chau.

Cuando se fue, M&M y yo fuimos a nuestra cabaña. La peine con una coleta alta. No la maquillé para nada, a ninguna de las dos nos gusta eso. Luego se puso una camiseta con un chaleco negro y un pantalón vaquero. Sí, para las hijas de Poseidón eso es estar arreglada. No somos como las chicas de rosa, no nos ponemos vestidos ni nos maquillamos hasta que pesamos 3 kilos más. Somos más simples. Más o menos. Bueno, da igual. La llevé hasta donde empezaba el bosque.

-Creo que puedo ir sola desde aquí-después de decir aquello, M&M se internó en el bosque a oscuras. Cuando pasaron unos 3 minutos, trepé a un árbol cercano y fui saltando de rama en rama hasta llegar al Puño de Zeus. Entonces vi pasar una sombra debajo de mí. Descolgué mi espada y bajé despacio del árbol. Vi a un chico alto de pelo negro y totalmente vestido del mismo color mirando a M&M. Me acerqué a él y le toqué un hombro tratando de llamar su atención. Se sobresaltó y me golpeó en la cara como reflejo.

-¡Au!-Me froté la mejilla. Ese chico sí que tenía fuerza. Entonces me pareció reconocerlo- ¿Aquiles?

-Sí, el mismísimo y gran Aquiles-dijo hinchando el pecho. Sí, era él.

-Aquiles, deja de hacerte. Soy yo, Aqua, ¿qué haces aquí?

-Nada que te importe- se dio la vuelta y siguió mirando hacia donde estaba M&M.

-Espera, no habrás escrito tú la nota ¿verdad?

-Ja. Muy gracioso. Claro que no, fue Nico. Ahora estoy vigilando que no la pifie como siempre.

-¿Qué? ¿Nico escribió esa nota? ¿Para M&M?

-No, la escribió para un monstruo que pasaba por allí, pero M&M la agarró por equivocación-Puso los ojos en blanco.

-Preguntaba porque no puedo creer que a Nico le guste M&M.

-¿Ah, no?

-Bueno, sí que puedo-escuché un ruido, pero lo deje pasar. No es que normalmente hubiera mucho silencio en el bosque- ¿Y dónde se supone que está Romeo?

-¿Eh?

-Nico, que dónde está Nico.

-Ah, no lo sé. Supongo que está nervioso y escondido. Hoy le temblaban las manos- soltó una pequeña risa malvada (a los hijos de Hades se les da muy bien eso)- Ahí está, detrás del árbol.

Señaló a un árbol no muy lejos de allí. Nico estaba una poco rojo, pero cuando nos vio, se puso tan rojo que parecía brillar en la oscuridad. Le hice señas para que fuera con M&M. Él pareció entenderme y fue hacia ella. M&M sonrió tímidamente y yo tuve que aguantarme con todas mis fuerzas para no reírme. Aquiles me dio un codazo y yo le di una colleja (Vendetta). Volví a escuchar un ruido de ramas rompiéndose y me di la vuelta. A lo lejos se veía unas myrmekes, unas hormigas gigantes que escupen ácido. Sentí que todos los músculos se me tensaban. Normalmente me habría levantado y habría ido al ataque, pero eran myrmekes. No había tenido buenos encuentros con ellas.

-M... M... Myrmekes- dije mirando a las hormigas, sin poder moverme

-¿Qué?-Entonces Aquiles se dio la vuelta-Hay que sacar a los tortolitos de aquí.

Se fue a buscar a Nico y M&M, mientras yo me quedaba justo donde estaba. Aquiles volvió con los otros dos antes de que yo hubiese reaccionado.

-¿Qué haces hay parada? ¡Muévete!- Empezó a tirar de mí, obligándome a levantarme, aún así las myrmekes habían llegado hasta donde estábamos. Solo quedaba luchar.

* * *

><p><strong>A que les gusto eh? bueno espero que con el cap me hayan perdonado ;) bye comenten muchoooo<strong>


	7. Chapter 7: La profecía

**Hey chicos, acá les dejó un nuevo cap y como ya saben no inventé a nadie de PJO, ni a M&M**

**Que disfruten :D**

* * *

><p>Descolgué mi espada justo a tiempo para poder cortarle la cabeza a una myrmeke que me iba a escupir ácido encima.<br>-Cuidado- dijo M&M y aparto a Nico se pusieron un poco colorados. Los demás sacaron sus espadas.

No tenía mucho tiempo de contar todos los que había solo llegué a contar 12 o 13 pero me parece que había mas...  
>lanzaba tantos mandobles que no sabía con seguridad a quien daba si a Aquiles o a un myrmeke. Acabamos sobre las 4 o 5 de la mañana. Estábamos exhaustos, tanto que ni siquiera fuimos hasta las cabañas, nos dejamos caer en el suelo, al menos hasta recuperar el aliento. Nico y M&amp;M no tenían heridas graves, solo unos cortes superficiales. Yo tenía una herida en la cabeza, me sangraba pero lo dejé pasar. Entonces me fijé en Aquiles.<p>

-Quítate la camiseta- Busqué en los bolsillos de mi cinturón por un poco de vendas.

-¿Qué?- Me miró como si estuviera loca, lo cual no estaba muy lejos de la realidad.

-Estás herido, en el hombro. Quítate la camiseta para que pueda curarte- Seguí buscando, saqué un trozo de ambrosía y seguí buscando en los bolsillos de mi pantalón. Esta vez sí encontré las vendas, junto con una cantimplora con néctar.

-No es para tanto, mañana iré a la enfermería-Intentó levantarse apoyándose en el brazo herido. Lanzó un gruñido de dolor y volvió a sentarse.

-Para mañana puedes haberte desangrado.

-Pero tú tienes un corte en la cabeza.

-Sí, pero yo me curo metiéndome en el agua.

-Pero...

-¿Podrías dejar tu estúpido orgullo a un lado y dejar que te vende el brazo?

-Bueno- Se sacó la camiseta y pude ver la herida mejor. No solo tenía un corte profundo si no que también se había dislocado el hombro. Le di un lápiz y dije:

-Será mejor que muerdas esto.

-¿Por qué demonios voy?... ¡AAAHH!-Le acababa de colocar el brazo en su lugar, lo cual es muy, muy doloroso. Lo digo por experiencia.

-Yo te avisé. Por cierto, ¿no sabes gritar como chico?- No dijo nada pero sabía que tarde o temprano se vengaría. Le mojé la herida con el néctar, lo que ayudaría a que se curase. Le empecé a poner las vendas en el brazo.

-¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

-Claro.

-¿Qué te pasó antes?

-¿A qué te refieres?-Sabía perfectamente lo que me decía, pero me hice la tonta.

-Cuando vinieron las myrmekes, te quedaste paralizada.

-Cierto, ¿qué pasó?-Nico, que hasta ahora estaba callado pareció ver algo de interesante en haber encontrado mi posible punto débil. Enano maldito.

-Nada.

M&M también se metió en la conversación:

-Pero tú nunca te habías puesto así con los demás monstruos. Algo te pasó.

-¿No será que te asustan unas hormiguitas, no?-Aquiles levantó una ceja, estaba disfrutando cada segundo de aquello, por ahora. Entonces, apreté demasiados las vendas, "sin querer". A Aquiles se le quitó la sonrisa de la cara y soltó un gemido de dolor.

-Perdón- Intenté parecer arrepentida, pero no lo conseguí.

-¿Terminaste ya?-Dijo con un hilito de voz, tuve que morderme la lengua para no reír.

-Sí, ahora a dormir es muy tarde.

-Pero no tengo sueño.

-Vas a ir quieras o no.

-Tú no puedes obligarme.

De repente, una ola se llevó al chico hasta su cabaña.

-Yo no puedo, pero la ola sí.

_Estaba en una ciudad de noche. Reconocí perfectamente el lugar. Era Nueva York, uno de sus callejones. Allí estaba yo de pequeña, con Tripp, el sátiro que me había sacado del orfanato donde vivía. Estábamos durmiendo cuando de repente Tripp se sentó. Se puso a olfatear el aire y me tomó en brazos. Intentaba no despertarme para que no me diese cuenta de lo que pasaba. No funcionó:_

_-¿Qué pasa?- Pregunté con voz soñolienta. _

_-Nada, solo nos vamos para que no nos encuentren los del orfanato_

_-¿Otra vez?_

_-Sí...-No volvió a decir nada. Me dejó en el suelo y me hizo seguirle. Fuimos medio caminando medio corriendo. Recuerdo que odiaba tener que hacer eso todas las noches. Entonces escuché algo a mis espaldas, un cubo de basura se había caído. Me di la vuelta y lo que vi me puso los pelos de punta. Allí a unos metros, estaban unas myrmekes que vistas desde mi altura de los 7 años, parecían mucho más grandes que lo que me parecía ahora. _

_-Corre-Tripp me empujó para obligarme a irme._

_-Pero...-No me moví, no quería dejar a mi amigo allí. Pero sabía que tampoco podría hacer gran cosa. Puede que incluso estorbara._

_-¡Huye!-Me vi salir corriendo, pensé que vería lo que me pasaba después, pero el sueño no cambio de escenario, por llamarlo de algún modo. Seguía en el mismo sitio. Sabía lo que iba después... quise huir, correr e irme como había hecho 10 años atrás, pero tuve que ver lo que jamás quise ver._

Me desperté con el grito de Tripp retumbándome en la cabeza. Me costaba enfocar la vista, sentía que alguien me zarandeaba. Entonces la vista se me aclaró. Vi que una mano iba directo a mi cara, me dio el tiempo justo para detenerla.

Me levanté y vi al dueño de la mano... Mi hermano, Percy. ¿Quién más podría ser?

-En serio, ¿no sabes despertar a las personas como alguien normal?

-Lo intenté y no funcionó.-Se encogió de hombros y yo le lancé a la cara uno de los muchos almohadones que tenía en mi cama.

-¿Qué hora es?-Me fui hasta el baúl donde tenía la ropa. Fui al baño y me cambié.

-Empezaron a desayunar hace poco, vine a ver qué te pasaba.

-Bueno, vamos.

Salimos de la cabaña. De camino al pabellón me preguntó qué era lo que estaba soñando. No le dije, le mande cualquier tontería. Por supuesto, no se lo creyó, pero no me siguió preguntando. Me senté en la mesa. Estaban Logan, M&M, Nico, Annabeth y Aquiles, junto con su "amiga" Helena. Helena era buena chica, pero había veces que no la soportaba. Por el simple hecho de que es hija de Afrodita. Bueno, a lo que íbamos. Estaban todos en la mesa de Poseidón, lo cual me venía bien pues tenía que decirles lo de la misión. Me senté junto a Logan, lo que pareció molestar a Percy. Me acerqué más a él, tan solo por hacer que mi hermano terminara enfadándose.

-¿Qué te pasó?-Nico estaba casi completamente dormido, pero hacia todo lo que podía por no caer sobre los cereales.

-Nada. Pesadillas, ya saben.

-¿Qué soñaste?

-Una tontería da igual-Bajé la vista, no quería hablar del sueño-Ahora tengo algo más importante que decirles. Ayer vino Hermes para entregarme dos cosas: una carta en la que mi padre quiere mi ayuda y esto-Les enseñé la pulsera de plata- Según la carta, perdió algo de mucha importancia. Necesita que lo encontremos.

-¿Qué es lo que perdió?-Logan parecía no haber dormido mucho.

-Eso es lo raro, es algo de lo que jamás he oído hablar antes: una estrella de mar, que se supone ayuda al equilibrio del mar o algo así.

-¿Y para qué sirve esa pulsera?-Sí, esa era Helena, fijándose en los accesorios (OMGs, que ganas de matar a Afrodita...).

-No lo sé, en la carta dice que cuando sea el momento lo sabré-¿Por qué los dioses siempre dicen eso?

-Entonces, tenemos una búsqueda ¿no?

-Exacto.

-¿Puedo ir?-Aquiles siempre quiere salir del campamento. Supongo que le gusta volver y sentirse importante, yo que se.

-Lo siento, pero cuando decidí, quienes venían conmigo creía que estabas en la enfermería, además vuelves a estar herido.

-Pero, pero, pero...

-No hay peros que valgan.

-Bueno al menos déjame ayudarlos con la profecía- Se le notaba molesto.

-Sí, dínosla ya- Percy no apartaba los ojos de Logan, como si estuviera decidiendo como matarlo por estar tan cerca mío. Me acerque más a Logan. ¿Qué? Es divertido molestar a Percy, realmente MUY divertido.

Tome aire y recite la profecía:

_-En el mar temido se adentraran,_

_Para lo que buscan encontrar,_

_Perder a alguien deberan,_

_Despertando al Titán del mar_

* * *

><p><strong>CHAN CHAN CHAAAN xD espero que les haya gustado :P<strong>

**AH y si no comentan... MATÓ A HELENA :)**

**Byyeee**


	8. Chapter 8

**NO ME MATEN PORFAAAAAAAAAAAAA! ok, siento no haber subido caps en meses pero es que no me acordaba de la contraseña y se me estropeó la compu y etc de todos modos a cambio pienso subir varios hoy :D**

* * *

><p>Habíamos zarpado hace prácticamente media hora, pero ya me aburría. Estábamos viajando en un barco de vela del siglo XVI. Si se preguntan por qué un barco de vela y no un barco ultramoderno con todas las comodidades, la respuesta es simple: estos barcos fueron los mejores que el hombre haya inventado jamás, fáciles de navegar, fáciles de destruir en caso de necesidad. Y la verdad, las camas son realmente muy cómodas (sobre todo si viajas en el camarote del capitán como yo). Bueno, volviendo a la historia, ahí estaba yo sentada en el bauprés. Sé que les parece imposible que alguien se quede sentado en un bauprés sin caerse, pero mi equilibro es perfecto; lo he perfeccionado durante 10 años. Así que, estaba ahí sentada, sin que se me ocurriera nada para hacer. Hasta que oigo a alguien detrás de mí, me giró y veo que Percy me hace señas para que vaya hasta allí. Me levanté y con un par de zancadas llegué hasta la cubierta.<br>-Tenemos que arreglar los turnos para controlar el barco.  
>-¿Qué? Eso es mucho trabajo, mejor lo hacemos otro día- Iba a volver donde estaba, pero entonces Percy me agarró del cuello de la camiseta y me dijo:<br>-Yo estaré en el primer turno, de 4 a 12, M&M, de 1 tú, de 8 a 4. ¿De acuerdo?  
>-Bien. Ahora, ¿puedes dejar mi camiseta en paz? La vas a estirar.<br>-Me voy con Annabeth a revisar los mapas, no hagas ninguna estupidez.  
>-¿Qué tipo de estupidez voy a hacer si estamos en medio del mar?<br>-Créeme, si eres mi hermana, estoy seguro que te las arreglarás para hacer alguna- Nada más decir esto, bajó a los camarotes. Recordé todos los problemas que había causado en el orfanato, y supuse que Percy tenía razón. No sabía qué hacer, M&M y Nico estaban junto al timón hablando Annabeth y Percy estarían "revisando los mapas". Logan estaría seguramente leyendo o con su laptop. No sabía cómo, pero se las había arreglado para tener Wi-fi en medio del mar.  
>Me apoyé en la baranda, intentando pensar en algo que hacer. Entonces vi unas nereidas nadando cerca del barco. Ambas me saludaron con una sonrisa en sus caras. Eran bellísimas. Parecía que sus cuerpos eran una mera ilusión, un engaño de las sombras sobre el agua. Su pelo negro era larguísimo y sus ojos verdes, brillantes. Después de que les devolviera el saludo, desaparecieron en el fondo del mar. Tuve ganas de tirarme al mar para poder ver el palacio de mi padre. Pero no lo hice. Por algún motivo una sensación de que Poseidón no me aceptaría allí me invadió por completo. Me separé de la baranda y bajé a la cocina en busca de algo que pudiera hacer para distraerme de aquella sensación.<br>Allí estaba Logan leyendo uno de los libros de la biblioteca de su cabaña.  
>-¿En serio te trajiste un libro a la misión?- Me senté en frente de él.<br>-No es un libro cualquiera, es sobre todos los monstruos marinos. Será de utilidad, ya verás.  
>-Si tú lo dices- Me encogí de hombros y apoyé la cabeza sobre la mesa.<br>-¿Qué te pasa?- Dijo Logan sin apartar la vista del libro.  
>-Me aburro, y mucho.<br>-¿Acabamos de salir y ya te aburres?  
>-Ajá...<br>-¿Y qué quieres que haga, que invente un juego?  
>-Eso no estaría tan mal- Logan puso los ojos en blanco.<br>-No tengo ganas de inventar un juego, así que te aguantas.  
>-Jooo...<br>-Vamos, ahora no hagas pucheros.  
>-De acuerdo, pero si no quieres que te moleste préstame tu laptop.<br>-Ni loco.  
>-¿Por?<br>-Porque seguro terminaras rompiéndola o tirándola al mar.  
>-¿Cómo es posible que no tengas fe en tu amiga?<br>-¿Será acaso porque rompiste ya una notebook de mi cabaña? Es más, la hiciste explotar...  
>-¿Quién te dijo esa mentira?-Intenté fingir que estaba indignada por esa "mentira", pero recordar ese día hizo que no me saliera muy bien mi actuación.<br>-Annabeth.  
>-Dita sea-Golpeé la mesa con el puño, haciendo que un vaso de agua se cayera sobre Logan.<br>-¿En serio?  
>-No fue mi culpa. Y esta vez es verdad<br>-Esta vez...  
>-Bien ¿me prestas tu laptop o no?<br>-No, ya te lo dije.  
>-¿Y qué hago hasta que sea mi turno?<br>-Podrías preparar la cena.  
>-Sólo se puede comer bocadillos lo cual se hace en unos minutos. No me voy a poner a prepararlos ahora.<br>Logan dejó su libro en la mesa y fue hacia los camarotes. Cuando volvió, tenía en las manos un cubo de Rubik.  
>-Ten, lo encontré en la cabaña de Hefesto. A ver si consigues resolverlo- Me lo lanzó. No entendía cómo traía esas cosas a la misión, pero aun así empecé a intentar. Eso me mantuvo tranquila por unas horas supongo porque para cuando me di cuenta el sol ya estaba en el horizonte. Miré mi muñeca pensando en que estaría mi reloj, pero lo único que vi fue la pulsera de perlas. "Claro, debo haberlo dejado en la mesa de la cabaña cuando me puse la pulsera" pensé y entonces me fijé en que una de las perlas tenía una especie de brillo. Decidí dejarlo de lado, pensando que tal vez fuese mi imaginación. Subí a cubierta y vi a M&amp;M hablando con Nico, demasiado cerca para el gusto de Percy, supuse. Me acerque a ellos y les pregunté:<br>-Chicos, ¿tienen hora?-M&M se fijó en su reloj de La Sirenita (no digan nada, yo también tengo uno).  
>-Ocho menos 11-(Sí menos once, no menos diez).<br>-Bien, mi turno, pueden irse.  
>-Técnicamente, faltan once minutos para tu turno.<br>-Mira, me aburro y no tengo nada que hacer. O me dejas el control del barco o me lo dejas. No tienes mejor opción.  
>-No.<br>-¿No? Pues prepárate para luchar, hermanita- Descolgué mi espada mientras ella quitaba un dige de su pulsera (su espada se convierte en un dige con forma de diente de tiburón; la llama Sharkteeth). Nico se puso de de pies y se paró en medio de nosotras.  
>-Vamos, chicas, no pueden pelear por algo así.<br>-No te metas, cara de muerto. Es cosa de familia.  
>-¿Qué me dijiste?<br>-Lo que escuchaste. Cara. De. Muerto-Después que terminara de decir esto, Nico desenvainó su espada y atacó. Gran fallo. Siempre hay que pensar los movimientos antes de ejecutarlos. Me sirvió apartarme, para evitar su ataque. Aproveché y le puse la zancadilla, por lo que tropezó y por desgracia cayó por la borda.  
>-Hombre al agua. Bueno, si se lo puede llamar hombre- Mascullé. Inmediatamente después me lancé al mar. Tenía que darme prisa, un hijo de Hades en el mar... No era buena idea que pasara mucho tiempo allí. Lo busqué bastante tiempo. Cuando lo encontré estaba medio inconsciente. Entonces me di cuenta de algo. Cerca de donde estaba Nico había una cueva... y no creo que lo que sea que hubiera allí fuera muy amable. Me apresuré en llevar a Nico al barco. Cuando estábamos a la mitad del camino, algo toco mi pierna, así que me di la vuelta y descolgué mi espada. Vi a un tiburón blanco de unos 3 metros. Suspiré, creía que era algo peor, no un simple tiburón.<br>-"Vete de aquí"- le dije mentalmente, mientras él apuntaba a Nico con su hocico como diciendo "¿Me das mi comida?"  
>-"Esto no es para ti, vete si no quieres acabar en problemas. Créeme, te puede dar indigestión si te lo comes."-Finalmente se fue de mal humor, triste por no haber conseguido un aperitivo, supongo.<br>Salí a la superficie en cuanto llegamos al barco. Subí a Nico con un chorro de agua y después subí yo por las escaleras.  
>M&amp;M le trajo una toalla al enano.<br>-¿Estás bien?-Me senté a su lado a una distancia prudente. No creo que me agradezca el casi matarlo.  
>-Sí, gracias-. Wow, sí que me agradeció- Por cierto, no vayas a decir que te debo una por salvarme, porque tú fuiste la que me tiró en primer lugar-. Ya decía yo que era raro que me agradeciera tirarlo por la borda...<br>-Ok, pero, en serio, ¿no sabes nadar?  
>-No.<br>-Pero, ¿en el casino no había una piscina o algo?  
>-Por supuesto que sí, pero yo me centraba más en juegos sobre guerras, en esos en que tienes que matar gente-. Se encogió de hombros y se fue a los camarotes dejándome sola en la cubierta. Subí a la torre de vigía, pensando que tal vez así podría ver algo. Por desgracia, nada más interesante que la caída de Nico ocurrió durante mi turno. Durante la cena, Percy y Annabeth dijeron que si seguían viajando con esta rapidez llegarían pronto al mar de los monstruos. No me entusiasmaba la idea, realmente no tenía demasiadas ganas de despertar al titán del mar o de que tendríamos que perder a alguien. Tampoco me parecía bien ayudar a mi padre por alguna razón. Diecisiete años eran los que me había dejado de lado, como si no fuera algo importante. Ahora era como si solo me reclamara para hacerle un trabajo. Eso tampoco tenía sentido; si quería mandar a alguien a buscar lo que perdió, podría haber mandado a Percy o a M&amp;M. Ambos sabrían qué hacer. Mi padre sabía algo que no me estaban diciendo. Algo lo suficientemente importante como para tener que reclamar a una hija perdida. Me acosté en cuanto terminé mi turno. No tenía ganas de hablar con nadie, ni siquiera con Annabeth. Me tiré en la cama sin cambiarme. Después de un par de disparates que pasaron por mi cabeza, quedé completamente grogui.<p>

Me desperté con el ruido de pasos sobre mi cabeza. Me tapé con la almohada tratando de callar el ruido pero no servía de nada.  
>Alguien llamó a la puerta y sin esperar respuesta entró.<br>-Arriba, dormilona, hay mucho que hacer-La voz era de Logan así que seguí sin levantarme. No había dormido bien y estaba muy cansada.  
>-¡Vamos, despierta!-dijo, esta vez gritando. Le lancé algo sin fijarme bien en que era y hacia donde se dirigía, intentando que cerrara el pico. Entonces, él, al que al parecer no golpeé con lo que sea que lancé, dio la vuelta a mi colchón tirándome al suelo. Quedándome ninguna otra opción aparte de levantarme o quedarme tirada en el suelo, me levanté.<br>-¿Qué demonios pasa?  
>-Ya estamos llegando.<p> 


	9. Chapter 9

Me dolía la cabeza. No abrí los ojos porque entre los párpados veía que hacía el suficiente sol como para dejarme ciega. Estaba boca abajo y tenía media cara enterrada en la arena húmeda. Genial, a comer arena. Sentía el agua cubriéndome de la cintura para abajo. Se mecía por las pequeñas olas. Espera, ¿olas? Abrí los ojos y me senté lo más rápido que pude. Estaba en una isla. Trozos de madera a mi alrededor. No podía recordar que había pasado. Por mucho que me concentrara no me venía a la cabeza qué demonios había ocurrido. Me levanté y busqué algo que me pudiera servir de algo. Entre las maderas encontré mi mochila intacta. Me fijé en el interior, para ver si había perdido algo. Extrañamente, todas mis cosas estaban en ella. Me la colgué al hombro y, sabiendo que por ahora no iba a tener que buscar nada, me dirigí a la selva que estaba al otro lado de la playa. El calor era agobiante. No sabía cuánto había pasado desde que desperté, pero pronto anochece. Miré las estrellas para ubicarme, pero no logré encontrar la constelación correcta, así que desistí. Me senté en el suelo con la cabeza en una mano y, comiendo unas galletitas saladas, traté de recordar lo que había pasado antes de estar en la playa. Recordé algo de un huracán cercano a un acantilado. Caribdis y Escila, o al menos eso dijo Percy. Rocas gigantes que esquivábamos con las olas. Y un choque. Bueno, esas eran las cosas más importantes que debía recordar. Pero no me servían ahora. Debía encontrar a los demás. Buscarlos en la isla. Eso si no estaban en alguna otra isla. La cabeza me dolía con solo pensar en los muchos lugares en que podían estar. Decidí concentrarme en algo que pudiera hacer en el momento, como un fuego o un pequeño refugio en los árboles. Primero hice el refugio, pero a falta de ramas lo suficientemente duras como para sostenerme durante un tiempo prolongado, construí una especie de hamaca con lianas. La hamaca está a una altura considerable para mantenerme fuera del alcance de los monstruos en caso de que hubiera alguno, aunque no lo parece. De todos modos, algunos de ellos son lo suficientemente altos o ágiles como para alcanzarme, pero tenía el sueño suficiente como para que no me importara. El fuego lo hice más fácilmente, pero era principalmente para mantener los bichos a raya. No sé cuándo me dormí, lo que sí sé es que mi pesadilla fue muy parecida a la que tuve en el campamento y en el barco. Nada había cambiado, excepto el protagonista. Pero también era alguien que había muerto por mi culpa. Me desperté con el mismo sobresalto y el mismo sudor frío de las otras veces. Tardé en darme cuenta de que estaba en una selva y que el sueño había terminado. Me bajé de un salto al suelo húmedo, pero al caer resbalé y me golpeé el costado. Solté un par de maldiciones y me volví a levantar. Apagué el poco fuego que quedaba y rompí la hamaca, ya tendría tiempo de hacer otra cuando la necesitara. Fue entonces cuando vi el fuego. Bueno, el humo. Un humo negro que venía de la dirección que llevaba a la playa contraria de donde me desperté. Corrí hacia allí lo más rápido que pude, tropezando y cortando las pocas hojas que podía con el cuchillo. Tal vez no fueran ellos pero había encontrado a alguien, no estaba sola en la isla. Tardé media hora en llegar al otro lado de la isla. Lo que vi me dejo sin habla.  
>Ok, no era nada malo. Pero ver a tus hermanos y a tus amigos pescando y haciendo redes mientras tu estas en el otro lado de la isla, te enoja bastante. Primero pensé que estaba soñando, pero el calor que irradiaba el fuego y el dolor de la cabeza me apartaron esa idea de la mente<br>-¡Percy!-Este mismo se giró y al verme vino corriendo en mi dirección. Su ropa estaba sucia, y su pelo completamente enmarañado. Lo raro, no tenía ningún indicio de barba. Supuse que tendría una navaja o algo así para afeitarse.  
>-¿Dónde estabas?- Me preguntó cuando llegó conmigo, sacandome de mis pensamientos. "Recuerda estás enojada con él. ¿Por qué demonios te pones a pensar en este momento si se afeitó o no?"<br>-¿Dónde estaba?-le grité, incrédula.- Bueno, para tu información estaba al otro lado de la isla, sin más que esta mochila, mientras tú estabas aquí pescando tan tranquilo.  
>-¡Oye! No hace falta que te pongas así, no sabía que estabas en la isla, ¿de acuerdo?- Gritó más fuerte que yo. Tiré la mochila a un lado y lo empuje.<br>-Tampoco te preocupaste en buscarme.  
>-Bueno, pues si no lo sabes, creí que estabas en otra isla, por algo el fuego.<br>-¿Cómo demonios iba a estar en otra isla, idiota?- Me di cuenta de que yo había tenido la misma idea, pero no se lo dije.  
>-Y yo qué sé.- Se marchó, enojado. Yo me senté mirando al mar, estando también enojada. Enojada con Percy, por no haberme buscado y conmigo, por haber aceptado esta estúpida misión.<br>Annabeth se me acercó y se sentó a mi lado mientras los demás se iban a hacer lo que fuera que estaban haciendo antes de que llegara. Tenía el pelo ondulado completamente enmarañado. Eso era raro en ella, así que supuse que no tenía ningún peine a mano. Su ropa estaba un poco cortada. El choque, supongo. Entonces me fijé en los demás. Bueno, han tenido días mejores.  
>-Sabes, ¿él se preocupo por ti? Fue el que propuso lo del fuego, para que lo pudieras ver desde otra isla- No me miraba a mí, sino al mar, o tal vez a Percy, no estaba segura.<br>-¿Cuánto tiempo llevan aquí?  
>-No sé, como tres o cuatro días.- Tres o cuatro días. O sea, pasé más de un día inconsciente en la playa.- Te estuvimos esperando, es decir, eres la líder de la misión, no podíamos dejarte. Al menos, eso creía Percy. Le dijimos que debíamos seguir, pero se negó completamente a hacerlo.<br>Necesitaba mucha energía para seguir enfadada con Percy. Ahora me sentía culpable por haberme enfadado con él. Miré al suelo sin saber que decir. Entonces volví a ver la pulsera. Esta vez no había duda, estaba brillando. Me levanté y caminé hacia la selva. La pulsera brillaba más. Giré a la derecha, brillaba menos. A la izquierda, más.  
>-¿Aqua?- Annabeth me llamaba, seguramente extrañada por lo que estaba haciendo.<br>Pero estaba demasiado ocupada buscándole un sentido al brillo. Las perlas brillaban yendo hacia cierta dirección, si me desviaba notablemente brillaban menos. Entonces lo entendí. Entendí el por qué de que mi padre me diera la pulsera. Esto me llevaría a la estrella.

Llevábamos caminando una hora sin encontrar nada. El camino era más largo de lo esperado porque caminábamos en prueba y error. Empezaba a cansarme de la pulsera, sobre todo por el maldito dolor que sentía en la cabeza. Al parecer, me había golpeado la cabeza después de cruzar las rocas chocantes y naufragar. Y el inaguantable calor húmedo, junto al ruido de los animales, no me ayudaban mucho a que se me pasara la jaqueca. Además tenía la sensación de estar caminando en círculos, aunque le eché culpa al dolor de cabeza. Unos minutos más tarde M&M pidió un descanso, el cual agradecía. Nos sentamos en el suelo. Al parecer el resto no tenía sus mochilas y lo poco que habían pescado nos lo habíamos comido antes de salir, así que saqué un paquete de galletitas saladas y se las pasé a los demás.  
>-Oye-dijo Nico con la boca llena de galletas-¿Esa pulserita tuya, no es supuestamente para ayudarnos a llegar a lo que sea que debemos encontrar?<br>-Sí, más o menos.  
>-¿Entonces por qué llevamos una hora caminando y aún no encontramos nada?<br>-Porque no es fácil de leer. No tiene el holograma de un mapa de la isla, por si no lo sabes.  
>-Aún así deberíamos de haber hecho un buen progreso-Intervino Logan, viendo venir una pelea.<br>-Seguramente lo hicimos, pero no se qué tan grande es la isla.  
>-Bueno, sube a un árbol y averígualo-Vaya, Percy dejó de lado su modo "Hermano Protector" y volvió al habitual, es decir, "Hermano Estúpido". Por desgracia, tenía razón. Si quería ver el tamaño de la isla, debía trepar un árbol. Lo hice y, al ver la isla solté un silbido.<br>-¿Qué pasa?-M&M trataba de trepar, pero no conseguía sujetarse muy bien.  
>-Si pensaban que esta isla es pequeña, están muy, pero que muy equivocados.<p> 


	10. Chapter 10

Era de noche. Era también el tercer día desde que dejamos la selva. Y aún no encontramos nada. Ni siquiera un monstruo, lo que me inquietaba. Estaba en la guardia, aunque no tenía ningún sentido. Lo más entretenido que solía pasar a esta hora era que pasara algún insecto delante de mi cara. Trataba con todas mis fuerzas no dormirme, pero con tan poco que hacer, era casi imposible. Por eso, cuando oí el ruido de una rama, ni siquiera me levante. Seguramente solo fuese un animalillo. Pero no era un animal, y tampoco un monstruo. Era Logan.  
>-¿Qué haces despierto a estas horas?- Estaba raro. Y sus ojos parecían... ¿llorosos?<br>-Nada. No podía dormir. Pensé en dar una vuelta para despejarme un poco.  
>-¿Y sirvió de algo?<br>-Para nada...-Se sentó a mi lado, con la cabeza gacha. No sabía que decir para levantarle el ánimo, principalmente porque no sabía qué era lo que lo tenía así.  
>-¿Qué fue lo que soñaste?-No quería preguntarle. Realmente, si se había puesto a llorar, no tenía porque meterme.<br>-No fue un sueño, es que... Hoy es el cumpleaños de mi padre, y bueno él...-Murió. No lo dijo, pero recordé que Quirón había dicho algo de un accidente. Ahora, sí que no sabía que decir. Es decir, muchos amigos míos han muerto, pero no un familiar.  
>-Oye...-Traté de encontrar las palabras adecuadas- Tienes que pensar, que de seguro, él estará en el Eliseo. Se nota que fue un gran hombre.- Siguió sin mirarme, pero sonrió.<br>-Sabes, al él le encantaban los robots y todo eso. Le estaba haciendo uno para regalárselo. Creo que aún está en casa sin terminar. Le habría encantado, habla 4 idiomas, inglés, español, alemán e italiano, además tiene un gran banco de datos, sabe casi cualquier cosa sobre la que le preguntes. Y le iba a poner un aparato de comunicación, por si lo perdía, como todo lo demás.  
>-¿Tu padre perdía muchas cosas?<br>-Lo perdía todo. Una vez no encontraba sus lentes, ¿sabes dónde estaban?-Negué con la cabeza- En su cabeza.-Se rió un poco, pero después volvió a estar de mal humor- Y ya no está. Demonios.-Se pasó la mano por los ojos, para secárselos-Lo peor de todo, es que es mi culpa, si hubiese reaccionado a tiempo, tal vez él estaría vivo. Maldita sea.  
>-Oye, no fue tu culpa-Le dije mientras le ponía una mano sobre el hombro. Sabía cómo se sentía. Muchas veces me he sentido así por las muertes de mis amigos.<br>-¿Sabes? Tú le habrías caído bien. Le habría encantado la manera en que te arriesgas y lo haces todo sin pensar. No estoy seguro de si te habría hecho un estudio o algo para saber por qué actúas así.  
>-La pérdida.<br>-¿Eh?  
>-Cuando haces las cosas sin pensar, en algunos casos, es por la pérdida. Cuando salvas a alguien, sin importarte lo que te podría pasar, es porque sabes lo que se siente al perder a una persona importante para ti. Eso es lo que hizo tu padre.-No dijo nada. Durante un rato nos quedamos así callado, él mirando el cielo, y yo mirándolo a él.<br>-Supongo que es así.- Me miró y sonrió- Gracias.  
>-¿Por?<br>-Porque, si lo miras de ese modo, mi padre me quería más de lo que pensaba.  
>-Por supuesto que sí, ¿quién no te va a querer?-Noté como me sonrojaba mientras decía aquello. Logan también parecía un poco colorado.<br>-Tienes razón, soy demasiado adorable como para no quererme- Me sonrió de tal manera que estuve a punto de decirle que sí. Por suerte, me dio tiempo para corregir las palabras.  
>-Tonto, vete a dormir ya.<br>-¿No prefieres que me quede en la guardia?  
>-Bueno, de acuerdo.-Me acosté a su lado, esperando no tener pesadillas. Otra vez.<br>Me desperté sobresaltada de nuevo. Logan estaba dormido a mi lado, con su brazo bajo mi cabeza. Los demás también dormían, excepto Percy. Debía de ser su turno de guardia. Me acerqué a él, no tenía ganas de dormirme otra vez y tener un mal sueño.  
>-Hey, ¿qué haces?-Dije para que se diera cuenta de que estaba despierta.<br>-Nada. No, en realidad, me estoy aburriendo, ¿quieres acompañarme?-Sonreí ante el comentario, realmente mi hermano podía ser estúpido.- ¿Qué haces despierta? Si no recuerdas, es tu turno de dormir.  
>-Lo sé, pero las pesadillas no están de acuerdo, al parecer.<br>-¿Qué soñaste?  
>-Lo mismo que antes, vi a alguien morir. Pero con una diferencia.<br>-¿Cuál? ¿Era yo?-dijo fingiendo estar aterrorizado.  
>-Por desgracia, no.-Percy dejo su actuación de terror y me sacó la lengua- Había una voz que decía "Fue culpa de ellos".<br>-¿Ellos? ¿Quiénes?  
>-Los Simpson -puse los ojos en blanco-. No sé, Percy, no sé.<br>-¿Y no tienes idea de a quién pueda pertenecer la voz?-Negué con la cabeza intentando relacionar la voz con alguien conocido-Bueno, pues bien vamos.  
>-¿No podrías pensar tú un poquito, para variar?<br>-No sé cómo es que suena la voz, de modo que no -Ahora fui yo quien le sacó la lengua a él-. Oye, ¿crees que debamos despertarlos?-Dijo señalando a los demás con el pulgar.  
>-Sí, cuanto antes retomemos la caminata mejor.<br>A eso del mediodía llegamos a un acantilado con un puente de madera. La pulsera indicaba que teníamos que pasar por allí, por más que intentara encontrar otro camino. El puente no parecía muy seguro, estaba completamente destartalado, con un par de maderas perdidas.  
>-Bueno, ¿quién va primero?-Todos me miraron a mí. Traté de negociarlo pero no había caso- Aggh, de acuerdo, pero si me caigo y muero la culpa los reconcomerá por siempre.<br>-Correremos el riesgo-dijo Nico mientras él y M&M me empujaban hacia el puente.  
>-Puedo caminar sola, chicos-me deshice de ellos y puse un solo pie sobre el puente. Me sujeté a las cuerdas y fui despacio por el puente. Más o menos en el medio del puente, una madera se rompió en cuanto la pise, retrocedí para no caer pero la madera sobre la que estaba también cedió. Grité mientras, por muy poco, me agarré a una de las cuerdas.<br>-¡No te sueltes!-Percy se acercaba despacio por el puente para ayudarme.  
>-¿No tienes un consejo mejor?-Intentaba no mirar hacia abajo donde sabía que había un montón de piedras puntiagudas.<br>-Bien, dame la mano- Estaba sobre la madera de al lado con la mano hacia mí pero justo cuando me estaba levantando la madera sobre la que él estaba cayó-. Maldita sea, ¿por qué todas las maderas tienen que estar podridas?-Trató de subir a la madera más cercana pero no lo conseguía.  
>-Sabes, siempre me imagine que tendría una muerte heroica, no que el fin de mis días sería por culpa de un estúpido puente- Ahora era yo quién trataba de subir. Por suerte los conseguí y pude levantar a Percy. En cuanto piso la madera salimos corriendo hacia el otro lado del acantilado. Cuando llegamos me dejé caer sobre el mullido suelo- Tierra, mi querida tierra.<br>-¿Le tienes miedo a las alturas?- M&M junto con los demás ya estaban con nosotros.  
>-A las alturas, no. A caer sobre un montón de piedras puntiagudas, sí.- Vi Annabeth, detrás de un arbusto, haciéndonos señas para que nos escondiéramos también. Me escondí con M&amp;M un poco más atrás y Nico y Percy al otro lado del camino. Ahora, Logan, que estaba junto a su hermana, nos hacía señas para que mirásemos a las copas de los árboles. Miré hacia dónde decía y vi al primer monstruo con el que nos encontrábamos en la isla. Arpías.<p> 


	11. Chapter 11

No me daban miedo las arpías, he convivido toda mi vida con ellas. Pero estas no eran iguales que las de campamento. Estas no estaban entrenadas para no comernos (lo de que te comen si te saltas el toque de queda es mentira). Estaba segura de que en cuanto detectaran nuestro olor nos comerían. A menos que hubiese un cebo...  
>-Esperen aquí, cuando les diga sigan recto, hay que ir a la cima-Salí corriendo sin esperar respuesta. Por desgracia, mi plan funcionó. Todas las arpías levantaron vuelo y empezaron a perseguirme-¡Ahora, ahora!- Descolgué mi espada y seguí corriendo cuesta abajo. De vez en cuando, lanzaba un par de mandobles y conseguía matar a alguno de los bicharrajos. Después de un buen rato corriendo, las piernas empezaron a dolerme y tuve que correr más despacio. Pero eso solo hizo que me alcanzaran. Lanzaba mandobles sin ton ni son tratando de deshacerme de la mayoría, y estaba funcionando. Hasta que una de ellas me agarró por la espalda y me elevó en los aires.- ¡Ahhh, suéltame pajarraco monstruoso!- Intenté darle con la espada, por suerte funcionó, por desgracia, estaba cayendo desde más de 30 metros hacia el duro suelo. Mi garganta no daba más de los gritos que daba. Sorprendentemente, un árbol frenó mi caída con sus rama, pero no sin que me llevara más de un golpe en la cabeza de regalo. Caí de espaldas al suelo y aunque el árbol ayudó a no matarme no ayudó a que no me quedara completamente sin aire. Cuando pude levantarme miré a ver si veía a Percy y los otros. No los pude encontrar así que me senté en el suelo y saqué un paquete de galletas. Después de más de medio paquete comido, llegaron los demás.<br>-Hey, ¿cómo llegaste tan rápido?-dijo Nico, mientras me quitaba MI paquete de galletas.  
>-Tomé un Monster Express. Ahora dame mis galletas.<br>-No, gracias- y diciendo eso le lanzó el paquete a Annabeth. Cuando estuve a punto de sacárselo a ella, se lo pasó a Logan y este a M&M. Cuando lo tuvo Percy grité.  
>-¡Un monstruo!- Señalé a una parte cualquiera. Por supuesto, todos se dieron la vuelta y pude agarrar el paquete. Antes de que pudieran atraparme, trepé al árbol más cercano, sentándome en una rama lo suficientemente alta como para que nadie me pudiera quitar las galletas otra vez<br>-Oye, cría, que también tenemos hambre-Entonces escuché el estómago de Percy y este se sonrojó mientras los demás reíamos.  
>-Te creo, prendan un fuego e iré a cazar.<br>-Te acompaño-Logan dejó la mochila en el suelo.  
>-¿Tienes un arco?<br>-¿Tienes mi cubo de rubik?  
>-Sí, pero no veo de qué nos va a ayudar.<br>-Tú dámelo.-Bajé del árbol y le pasé el rubik. Sin decir nada, lo resolvió-Fíjate en esto.-Apretó la pegatina central del lado blanco y el cubo se convirtió en un arco y un carcaj lleno de felchas.  
>-Ok, genial. Ahora, ¿van a ir a buscar algo de comer o se van a quedar ahí tonteando?-Sí, ese era el alegre Nico. Nos fuimos para que Nico no nos molestara más. Ese enanito de jardín llegaba a ser realmente tedioso. Estuvimos 2 o más horas cazando, conseguimos un par de aves y, en un arroyo cercano, una buena cantidad de pescado. Preparamos todo y en quince minutos ya cada uno tenía un trozo de ave o pescado pinchado en una rama sobre el fuego.<br>-Es raro estar en algo tan relajante en plena misión-el estómago de Percy volvió a quejarse y él se apresuró a comer algo mientras se ruborizaba.  
>-Sí, sin nadie con intenciones de matarte o fulminarte o desmembrarte o…-la mirada de los demás me dijo que ya podía terminar mi frase. Pasamos el resto de la noche en silencio. Ahora que ya habíamos encontrado monstruos, nos lo tomábamos más en serio. De vez en cuando, alguno se acercaba, pero se iba sin causar muchos problemas. Seguimos caminando 3 días más. El cuarto llegamos a la cima. Allí arriba se podía contemplar toda la isla. Era una hermosa vista, pero no pudimos contemplarla porque apenas llegamos encontramos el camino que debíamos seguir. Un pozo en el medio del claro era el único modo de continuar.<br>-Bien... ¿Quién va primero?- Otra vez, todos me miraron a mí- Oh, vamos, ¿en serio? ¿Casi muero hace un rato y quieren que me tire?-No dejaron de mirarme dejándome en claro que esa era exactamente lo que pensaban. Me senté en el borde del pozo refunfuñando todavía- Bueno, allá voy... –Alguien me empujó desde atrás y en unos segundos me encontré gritando y cayendo a la negrura. En seguida caí en agua, de modo que no me maté. Estaba en una especie de sala redonda con 12 puertas. La pulsera brillaba tanto que iluminaba lo suficiente para ver. Me levanté. El agua me llegaba más o menos por la rodilla.  
>-¿Estás bien?- La voz de M&amp;M rebotaba causando eco en el pozo.<br>-Sí, pero hagan una cuerda con lianas para bajar. Son unos... 6 metros, creo.- En unos minutos todos bajaron por la cuerda.  
>-Bien dinos hacia dónde ir.<br>-Mmmm...- Me acerqué todas las puertas y en niguna el brillo fue más fuerte- Qué raro... no es ninguna de estas puertas...  
>-¿No habrá una entrada oculta?-En cuanto Nico dijo eso todos nos pusimos a buscar en paredes y suelos. Hasta que Logan cayó de bruces al agua. Había tropezado con un hueco. El pasadizo por el que había que seguir.<p> 


	12. Chapter 12

**Bien Capítulo 12 :D Ya se acerca el final del fanfic, pero no se preocupen puesto que en cuanto termine este haré la continuación (en la que trataré de resolver las cosas que me pidieron en los reviews)**

**Bueno, como saben no me pertenece ningún personaje de Percy Jackson y M&M fue creada por The Other N (se cambió el nombre)**

* * *

><p>Casi me pongo a gritar de harta que estaba del pasadizo. No sabía cuánto tiempo llevábamos buceando pero estaba a punto de explotar. Me enfadaba más en cada curva. Y lo peor era que no sabía por qué. Tal vez por el cansancio, tal vez porque no quería seguir. Pero seguí, no quería fallarle a mi padre. Además Percy y M&amp;M se cansaban de tener que hacer las burbujas de aire para Annabeth, Logan y Nico. La pulsera no iluminaba muy lejos pero sí lo suficiente como para que pudiera ver a un brazo de distancia. Y por suerte pude ver la pared antes de chocarme. El camino seguí en vertical. Salimos en una cueva gigantesca. Estaba llena de columnas. No, no columnas, estalactitas y estalagmitas que se había terminado uniendo. Y solo cuando estuve lo suficientemente cerca como para tocarlo vi el monstruo, una serpiente marina. Sentía su respiración y oía el latir de su corazón. Era realmente gigantesca. Y otra cosa captó mi atención. Tenía un collar de cuero. En el collar había una estrella de mar con una perla en el centro. La estrella de mar con una perla en el centro que buscábamos.<p>

La serpiente era rápida para ser tan grande. No entendía cómo demonios había despertado. Tal vez nuestras voces o simplemente el olor a semidiós. Pero el punto era que ahora estábamos tratando que no nos atrapara, la isla ya estaba muy lejos como para ir hacia allí. De vez en cuando alguno se acercaba al collar tratando de conseguir la estrella, pero era imposible que no se diera cuenta y empezara a retorcerse hasta hacer que nos soltáramos. No veía pero por muy en el agua que estuviéramos su olfato era muy bueno. Mis hermanos y yo hacíamos lo posible para confundirla pero no surtía efecto. Iba a ser imposible vencerla. Tenía que alejar a los otros de aquí. Y la única manera era mentirles. "Percy" dije mentalmente, intentando que me escuchara "Percy, tienen que irse, llama a unos hipocampos y váyanse". "¿Qué? No te vamos a dejar aquí sola." Su voz se escuchaba tan clara como si estuviera a mi lado. "Tengo un plan. Me reuniré con ustedes luego." "¿Un plan como el que le dije a Annabeth para que se fuera donde los telekhines o un plan en serio?" "Un plan en serio, ahora vete." Percy se fue a regañadientes. "Como no vuelvas te enteras" fue lo último que me dijo. Distraje la serpiente mientras ellos se iban. Cuando dejé de verlos me lancé lo más rápido que pude hacía la estrella y por suerte pude arrancarla del collar. Pero la serpiente me golpeó con la cola tan fuerte que no podía moverme. Y poco a poco todo se volvió negro.

Estaba en la playa, un día soleado y con viento. Todo había terminado. Ya no había ningún monstruo contra el que combatir, nada que pudiese dañarme. Era como si todos mis deseos de ser normal se hubiesen cumplido. Estaba con mi madre. Percy y los demás estaban también un poco más alejados. Era perfecto. El olor del mar me hacía sentir en casa.  
>-¿Quieres pasear?-Me di la vuelta y vi a Logan. Estaba en todo su resplandor. Su cabello rubio, sus ojos grises, todo hacía un conjunto perfecto.<br>-Claro- Me levanté y le dije a mi madre que volveríamos pronto. Caminamos de la mano, junto al mar. Me encantaba sentir las olas mientras caminaba. Nada podría ser mejor. Entonces algo perturbó el paisaje. Empezaron a formarse nubes de tormenta. Miré hacia el cielo, pensando en qué podría haber hecho que Zeus se enfadara. Volví a mirar a Logan, pero no estaba a mi lado. Lo busqué con la mirada por todas partes. Desearía no haberlo encontrado. Estaba tendido en el suelo, no se movía. Corrí hacia él, pero simplemente no me movía. Las lágrimas empezaron a caer por mis mejillas. Entonces es cuché un grito a mi espalda. No veía a nadie, ninguno de los que estaban antes allí. El mar estaba teñido de rojo. Me derrumbé, caí de rodillas al suelo y empecé a llorar. Entonces la lluvia cayó. No cualquier lluvia. Sangre. Del cielo caía sangre, como si alguien en las nubes fuese asesinado. Ahí, empecé recordar todas las muertes de mis amigos y a ver las de personas supuestamente vivas. Me tapé los oídos y cerré los ojos. Recuerdo haber gritado. Deseaba que eso terminara, pero la lluvia no parecía cesar jamás. De repente, no sentí el suelo. Simplemente desapareció. Estaba cayendo, pero me daba igual. No gritaba, no me resistía a la caída. "Esto pasará si no acabas con ellos" fue lo último que escuché.

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno espero que les haya gustado, comenten porfa :D<strong>


	13. Chapter 13

**Otro capítulooo! Este es definitivamente el penúltimo capítulo de mi fic. El fic fue bastante corto y eso me molesta pero igual creo que estuvo bastante bien, minimamente aunque sea.**

**Cómo saben ningun personaje de Percy Jackson Y los Dioses del Olimpo ni M&M (creada por The Other N) es mío**

* * *

><p>Otra vez me había desmayado. Una voz en mi cabeza me estaba recriminando por ello. "No puedo creer que te hayas vuelto a desmayar. ¿Qué clase de semidiosa griega eres?". Otra voz, esta vez femenina, intentaba calmar a la primera, diciendo que en ambas ocasiones me di golpes muy fuertes, que cualquiera se desmayaría en ese caso. Genial, tal vez no estaba muerta, pero ahora había voces molestando en mi cabeza. No quería despertar, estaba mejor dormida. Nadie quería matarme al menos. Además, debía de estar mal todavía. No sentía el suelo o lo que sea que fuere sobre lo que estaba tirada. Me parecía flotar un poco. Y no oía con claridad. Sí, lo mejor sería quedarme acostada con los ojos cerrados y esperar a recuperarme. Pero la curiosidad me estaba ganando. Tenía que saber dónde estaba. Las voces se quejaron, no querían que me levantara. "Miren, tengo que saber dónde estoy para saber cuánto tiempo me llevará volver" les respondí para que se callaran, y funcionó. Abrí los ojos con cuidado, esperando ver una luz intensa. Lo que vi fue totalmente diferente. Estaba en una habitación de lujo, no en la playa que esperaba ver. Y la luz no era fuerte, ni siquiera era notable. No veía demasiado, pero extrañamente, sabía exactamente qué cosas había y dónde estaban ubicadas. Estaba tumbada en una cama con dosel de seda. Las sábanas eran livianas, de esas especialmente hechas para no pasar calor en el verano. Eran suaves al tacto, muy diferentes a las del campamento. Los soportes del dosel estaban hechos de plata, con pequeños detalles imitando a un arrecife de coral. Un armario con decoraciones de sirenas estaba en frente de mi cama. A su derecha, una ventana cerrada, a su izquierda, una puerta con un tridente en ella. También había un espejo de cuerpo completo y un aparador en la habitación. Justo al lado de mi cama, estaba una mesita de luz, con una extraña lámpara. Y en frente a mi rostro había dos peces payaso. Ambos me miraban con curiosidad. Supe en cuanto me di cuenta de su presencia de que eran ellos quienes habían estado hablando, no unas voces en mi cabeza.<p>

-Bueno, al menos no estoy loca- Mi voz sonaba rara, como entrecortada. Justo después de decir aquello, me fijé en las burbujas que se escapaban de mi boca. Y los peces... Corrí a la ventana. Abrí las persianas y el paisaje me dejó sin habla. Estaba en frente a un arrecife de coral, repleto de peces yendo de aquí para allá. "¿Pasa algo señorita?" El pez amable estaba a mi lado, con la preocupación en su voz y su pequeño rostro.

-¿Dónde estoy? En el palacio de mi padre, ¿verdad? ¿Y tú quién eres? ¿Un asistente o algo así? ¿Y está es una habitación especialmente para mí?

-Tranquilízate, linda. Primero lo primero, como veo que estás mejor, nos podemos ir ¿cierto? Y no olvides decirle a tu padre que Jack y Mia hicieron un gran trabajo, sobre todo Jack- Dijo el que supuse era Jack. Estaba a medio camino de la puerta cuando Mia le detuvo.

-Oye, tenemos que encargarnos de ella si quieres conseguir el aumento. Bien, querida, sí, este es el palacio de tu padre, Poseidón. Soy Mia, él es Jack, unos simples súbditos. Tú padre no encargó controlarte, para que no te pasara nada. Y sí, al igual que tus hermanos tienen una, estás es tu propia habitación. ¿Te gusta? Yo la decoré.

-Umm... Sí se ve genial, pero ¿por qué y hace cuánto estoy aquí?

-Te encontramos anoche, estabas desmayada por tu lucha con la serpiente, muy valiente por cierto.

-Sí, muy valiente, si hubieses durado más tiempo-Jack miraba por la ventana, obviamente con ganas de alejarse de mí.

-Como si tú hubieras durado más que eso. No te preocupes linda, el problema es que en el campamento tienen mucho entrenamiento, pero no luchan demasiado con monstruos reales, no es nada de qué preocuparse. Bueno, ahora vamos a cambiarte ¿sí? Jack, por favor, sal.

-Si insistes.-Se fue lo más rápido que pudo. Mia puso los ojos en blanco (bueno, hizo la versión pez de eso). Me llevó al armario y lo abrió. En su interior había, sobretodo, vestidos, estilo sirena, corte princesa y más. Por suerte, abajo, detrás del todo pude encontrar unos jeans y una camiseta azul, porque no tenía demasiadas ganas de usar vestido. También había un par de zapatillas Converse. A Mia no pareció gustarle mi elección, creía que no era digno de una princesa de los mares. Yo seguí sin hacerle caso y añadí al conjunto un par de guantes negros a los que les corté los dedos.

-¿Estás segura de esta ropa, querida? Tenemos más, si quieres probártela.

-No, estoy bien, me gusta esta.

-Bueno, tu padre quería hablar contigo. Te guiaré a la sala-Seguí a Mia por el palacio. Era raro estar allí. Aunque hubiese partes en construcción el lugar era bello, no me fijaba en ello, por el hecho de que cada vez que pasara alguien al lado nuestro parara e hiciera una leve inclinación con la cabeza. No era normal que la gente me mostrara tanto respeto, lo típico era que dijeran "Hey" o "Qué onda" o, en caso de algunos de Ares, me miraran con cara de perro. Había un montón de nereidas, tiburones, peces de todas clases, cíclopes y gente con cola de pez pululando por allí, de modo que no todos me veían. Eso era un alivio, el saludo habría sido más molesto de haber tenido que aguantar a tantas personas. Llegamos a la sala, estaba nerviosa. ¿Y si no le gustaba? ¿Y si no era lo que esperaba? ¿Y si decidía que no me quería como hija? De acuerdo, tal vez si fuesen tonterías, pero sentía un nudo en la boca del estómago. Y entonces, me decidí a entrar de una vez.

Estaba sentada en el arrecife mirando a lo lejos, sin fijarme en nada especialmente. La charla con mi padre... Pudo haber ido peor. Qué lo hice bien, que está orgulloso y todo eso. También vi a mi madrastra, Anfitrite, y al idiota de Tritón. Mia estaba conmigo. No hablaba, lo cual era un logro porque no se había callado en todo el día. Jack estaba pululando por allí, pero realmente no estaba segura de si en ese momento estaba con nosotras. Fue entonces que escuché el ruido de espadas. Extrañamente era ahora lo único que podía escuchar. Me levanté, algo de lucha me ayudaría a despejarme. Me dirigí al lugar desde el que me parecía que venía el ruido. No me fue difícil encontrar la arena (un círculo despejado de corales algas y cualquier cosa). Allí estaban Tritón y algún pobre súbdito al que seguramente habían obligado a luchar. Por supuesto, este último estaba perdiendo, no tenía práctica, no sabía ni cómo sujetar la espada. Llevé mi mano a mi colgante, pero recordé que mi espada estaba en las fraguas, siendo retocada. No entendía por qué, esa espada crecía al mismo tiempo que yo, nunca se desequilibraba. Pero me lancé en medio del súbdito y Tritón, le quité la espada al primero y desarmé al segundo. La espada era más pesada que la mía, pero servía.

-¿Por qué no te metes con alguien de tu tamaño, bacalao?- Le dije poniendo la punta de la espada en su cuello.

- Ja, a la mortal se le subieron los humos, ¿eh?- sonreía socarronamente, pero aún así no apartaba la mirada de mi espada- ¿Quieres luchar tú, acaso?

- Claro, ¿por qué no? Será divertido patear tu trasero de atún. Bueno... TUS traseros- Se puso rojo de puro enfado.

-Bien elige arma, yo tomare un tridente- Le llevaron un tridente verde, con un par de incrustaciones.

-Yo me quedo con la espada.

En cuanto empezamos a pelear, me di cuenta que era una mala idea. Nunca había luchado contra un tridente, era más difícil de lo que parecía. Decidí utilizar la misma técnica que utilizaba cuando acababa de llegar al campamento: esquivar todos los golpes, no atacar y esperar a que el otro se canse para acabar con él. Realmente, es bastante efectivo. Tritón empezaba a enojarse por no poder convertirme en brocheta y atacaba cada vez más estúpidamente tratando de asestarme algún golpe. Se cansó rápidamente, supongo que sus contrincantes usuales no le dan demasiada guerra. Cuando vi que no podía dar ni un golpe más, pateé su mano para que soltara el tridente. Luego lo tiré al suelo, puse mi pie en su pecho y apunté mi espada a su cara.

-Parece que la mortal te ha ganado- dije con una sonrisa socarrona. Apartó la espada de un manotazo y se fue furioso, seguido de su madre que trataba de calmarlo. El hombre con el que había luchado antes Tritón me dio las gracias. Los demás se fueron a atender sus asuntos. Genial, la diversión había terminado y ahora estaba igual que al principio. Dejé la espada a un lado y me senté, mirando la nada. De repente, entre esa nada, apareció una forma descomunal. Poco a poco se fue definiendo. Para cuando me di cuenta de qué era la forma, era demasiado tarde para esquivarla. Tyson me levantó en los aires y me quitó el aire mientras me abrazaba. Cuando me soltó, estuve tentada a revisar si se me había roto alguna costilla.

-Eres Aqua, mi hermana, ¿verdad?-El grandullón tenía tal sonrisa que no pude evitar sonreír también.

-Esa soy yo.

-¿Qué tal está Percy?

-La última vez que lo vi, un poco despeinado, pero bien.

-Dile que le echo de menos-Entonces se acordó del collar que llevaba en una de sus manos.-Ah, sí. Esto es para ti.-Me tendió el collar, que reconocí al instante. Era el mío, un poco retocado. Dejé escapar un silbido. En la cadena no había gran cambio, pero la llave tenía tallado mi nombre en griego antiguo junto con una decoración de copos de nieve, todos diferentes. Además tenía una aguamarina en el centro. La descolgué. La espada era más increíble todavía. La empuñadura era de cuero azul con pequeños detalles bordados. Realmente era asombroso.

-Vaya, gracias, grandullón. Eres bueno en esto, ¿no?

-Por supuesto, soy el mejor.-Dijo hinchando el pecho.

-Este, supongo que ahora tengo que irme... ¿Pero tienes idea de cómo?

-Tal vez Rainbow pueda llevarte.

-¿Rainbow?- Tyson silbó y un hipocampo se acercó a una velocidad de vértigo. Me despedí de Tyson con otro abrazó de apisonadora. Y monté en Rainbow, sabiendo que echaría de menos aquel lugar.

* * *

><p><strong>Espero que les haya gustado gente, comenten mucho porfavoor 3<strong>

**_Floppy_  
><strong>


	14. Final Chapter

**Al fin el final xDD Me llevó su tiempo, lo siento por mis tardanzas y...**

**Nico: Cállate, quiero enterarme de qué mierda pasó**

**Yo: Hace rato que no hablas, no tienes derecho a callarme.**

**Nico: Vamos, ¿en serio crees que después de tanto van a hacerle caso a esto?**

**Percy: Cierto, si fuera yo no lo leería.**

**Nico: ¿Ves? Estamos de acuerdo por una vez así que haznos caso, nadie va a leer esto.**

**Yo: Agggh, bueno como sea, no me pertenece ningún personaje de PJO ni M&M que es de The Other N.**

**Nico: Yaay! Al fin *come palomitas***

**Yo: Dame palomitas.**

**Nico: NUNCAAA *sale corriendo con las palomitas***

* * *

><p>Llegué al campamento extrañamente rápido. Cuando salí del agua el lugar estaba demasiado tranquilo. Vi que salía humo del pabellón. ¿Qué habría pasado? Me acerqué allí sin llamar la atención y vi que echaban un estandarte al fuego. Tuve el tiempo justo para ver que en él había un tridente. Ese era mi estandarte. Creían que había muerto. Entonces me fijé que Percy no estaba. Me entró pánico. ¿Y si no era mi estandarte? ¿Y si era el suyo? Corrí a la cabaña de Poseidón, pidiendo a todos los dioses que se me ocurrían que Percy estuviera bien. Cuando entré me alivié. Percy estaba tumbado con la cara enterrada en su almohada.<p>

-Vete, seas quien seas, vete.- Dijo sin siquiera levantar la vista.

-Bueno, quería decirte que estoy bien, que he estado en el palacio de papá donde vencí a Tritón y que no tendrías que preocuparte.- Con eso levantó la cabeza para mirarme. Al verme saltó de la cama y fue a abrazarme.

-Pensé que habías muerto. Pasaron tres semanas.

-No te vas a deshacer de mí tan fácilmente. Pienso dar un poco de guerra todavía.

Me soltó y me pidió que le contara lo que había pasado. No era mucho que contar pero con sus comentarios (los cuales eran mayoritariamente para resaltar mi inutilidad) y las discusiones que estos causaban, nos pasamos más de una hora y media hablando. De repente me preguntó:

-Oye, cuando termine el verano, ¿vas a ir conmigo a casa?-Me sorprendió la pregunta. Realmente, no había pensado demasiado en eso. Más bien no quería pensar sobre ello.

-No sé. ¿Crees que deba ir?

-Deberías, mamá te va a amar. Te pareces mucho a ella.-Me acordé de que mi padre me había dicho lo mismo, que de no ser por mis ojos y mi pelo oscuro, sería un calco de mi madre. Sentí añoranza por la madre que no conocí- Además, Quirón avisó de que estaba la posibilidad de que vayas.

-Pero, Percy, no sabemos con seguridad si somos gemelos. Además, ni siquiera mamá se acordaba de mí.

-Vamos a ver, somos dos hijos de Poseidón, ambos de la misma edad y cumplimos el mismo día y aún dices que no somos gemelos.

-Bueno, tú fuiste el primero en negarlo.

-Sí, sí, como digas. Pero tienes que venir, en serio. Además eres neoyorquina, no vas a resistir volver a Manhattan.-Dijo con una sonrisa sobradora. Lo peor: era verdad, hace mucho tiempo que no estaba allí y tenía recuerdos muy vagos de las pequeñas excursiones del orfanato.

-De acuerdo, me lo pensaré, ahora tenemos otras cosas que hacer.

-Espera, ¿me tengo que levantar de la cama?

-¿Peleas con monstruos, te entrenas todos los días del verano y levantarte de la cama es una gran hazaña? Vamos, hay que avisarle a Quirón que estoy viva. Él se lo dirá a los demás.-Lo levanté de la cama a la fuerza y tiré de él hasta la Casa Grande. La gente con la que nos cruzábamos nos miraba con cara de haber visto un fantasma. Aunque supongo que creyendo que yo estaba muerta, era la expresión perfecta. Cuando llegamos toqué la puerta. Quirón salió y dijo:

-Ya decía yo que era raro que murieras, has tenido demasiado entrenamiento como para eso.-Genial, ni un "DEMONIOS UN FANTASMA" ni "Menos mal que estás viva", pero vi que estaba aliviado.-Avisaré a los demás en la cena.-Y la puerta ya estaba cerrada.

-Eso fue... rápido, genial, me vuelvo a la cama-Percy dio media vuelta y regresó a la cabaña. Yo tampoco tenía ganas de hacer nada así que lo seguí de cerca.

* * *

><p>Era ya el último día de vacaciones. Al día siguiente estaría en Manhattan de nuevo. Pero nada bueno viene sin algo malo. ¿Qué era lo malo en mi caso? Una sesión de belleza en la cabaña de Afrodita. Me habían atrapado mientras iba a practicar espada. Me habían enfundado una bata y empezaron a torturarme. Me estaban haciendo una manicura y una pedicura mientras decidían qué peinado me quedaría mejor. Decidí no quejarme, era el último día que las vería en meses y era un buen regalo de despedida. Veía a las chicas ir y venir con revistas de moda. Los chicos por suerte eran más tranquilos, al menos no me molestaban. Después de una media hora las uñas de mis manos estaban pintadas de azul marino con un tridente cada una. Las de mis pies iguales, pero el tridente solo estaba en el dedo gordo. Entonces se centraron en mi cabello. Primero me lo lavaron, lo cual fue bastante relajante, pero cuando empezaron a cortármelo no me dejaron verme en el espejo. He de admitirlo, en ese momento tuve miedo de la cabaña de Afrodita, solo esperaba que no me dejaran rapada. Cuando terminaron me dieron la vuelta para que pudiera ver mi aspecto. Era bastante (MUY) impresionante. Me habían cortado el pelo en capas, lo cual según ellos me ayudaría a que no se enredara tanto y hacía que las ondas quedaran más definidas. El maquillaje resaltaba mis ojos y mi piel se veía dorada, si ninguna de las cicatrices que tenía antes. Entonces me di cuenta de algo. Mi flequillo no era negro igual que el resto de mi pelo, era verde azulado y no uno que no se resaltará demasiado, si no uno claro que se hacía notar mucho. Me encantaba, pero por supuesto no se lo dije a ninguno. Me despedí de ellos, lo iba a extrañar más de lo que pensaba. Fui hacía el árbol de Thalia, quería estar tranquila y desde allí se veía todo el campamento. Cuando llegué había alguien más ahí. Estaba dormido, con una gorra tapándole la cara, pero sabía quién era. Me acerqué a él, me senté a su lado y le saqué la gorra.<p>

-Hola, ¿estamos vivos por aquí?-Logan abrió un ojo y sonrió.

-No te cansas nunca de molestar, ¿no?

-Nunca-le saqué la lengua y el cerró el ojo otra vez-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Yo, descanso ¿y tú?

-Igual supongo... Estoy nerviosa por ir a Manhattan.

-¿Por? No es nada del otro mundo, una ciudad y ya.

-Ya, pero tú vives ahí. Es muy fácil decirlo de ese modo.

-El único problema que podrías tener son los monstruos y creo que eso lo tienes más que controlado.

-No es el único problema, están la secundaria, mi madre y mi padrastro.

-No es para tanto.-Me quedé callada mirando al horizonte. Entonces, me di cuenta que no sabía qué iba a ser de Logan si iba a volver a su casa o si se quedaba en el campamento.

-¿Y tú? ¿Vuelves a la ciudad o te quedas?

-Es bastante obvio que voy, tengo que terminar la secundaria y hacer las solicitudes para la universidad.

-Pero estarías solo. Es decir...-Me callé, no quería hablar de su padre.

-Mi padre estará todo lo muerto que quieras, pero se cuidarme solo. Y ya tengo dieciocho, puedo vivir solo legalmente.-Era cierto, Logan cumplía años el 13 de mayo.

-Entonces, podríamos quedar algún día para vernos.

-¿Me estás invitando a una cita?-Había abierto un ojo de nuevo y me sonreía de forma pícara.

-¿Qué? No, solo decía... Ya sabes...-Estaba roja tratando de decir algo coherente cuando él empezó a reírse-Idiota.-Siguió riéndose de mí.

-Oye, que yo pensaba aceptar la cita, pero bueno si no era eso.- Escuché un bocinazo del lado contrario de la ladera. Me giré y vi que era Argos con una de las camionetas del campamento. Logan se levantó y tuve que hacer lo mismo. Agarró la maleta que estaba al lado del árbol, la cual no había visto hasta ahora.-Adiós, no te metas en problemas en la gran ciudad.-Me guiñó un ojo y me dio un beso en la frente. Después bajó ladera sin girarse. Yo me había quedado petrificada en el lugar, posiblemente roja. Entonces aparecieron Percy, Annabeth y Helena.

-Aww, qué tiernos.-Dijo Helena-Sabía que Loganta iba a pasar. Paga, Annabeth.

-Demonios, tenía esperanzas de que todo quedara en nada.-Annabeth sacó unos dracmas de su bolsillo y se los dio a Helena.

-¿Con qué encontraste un noviecito?-Percy aguantaba la risa como podía.

-Primero, ¿en este campamento no puede uno hacer algo sin que nadie lo vigile? Segundo, ¿apostaron con que Logan y yo íbamos a salir? ¿En serio? Y tercero, no es mi novio.-Percy puso su brazo sobre mis hombros y contestó a mis preguntas.

-Primero, aquí no hay una pizca de privacidad, deberías saberlo. Segundo, es lógico que apuesten, la cosa es más divertida así. Y tercero,-Miró a Helena-Devuélvele los dracmas a Annabeth, aún no ganaste.-Me deshice del brazo de Percy.

-¿Y qué hacen aquí de todos modos?

-Ah, eso. Salimos ya. Ve a buscar tu maleta. Nos largamos.

* * *

><p><strong>Chan, chan, chan...<strong>

**Espero que les haya gustado el final, en algún momento me tomaré el tiempo de escribir el segundo fanfic xDD**

**Nico: Seguro que ni lo empiezas... ¬¬**

**Yo: Que sí, que lo haré!**

**Nico: No te creo *desaparece en una nube de humo***

**Okaay, como sea, si quieren que siga la historia tendrán que comentar :D**

**Bss,**

**Florr Corr**


End file.
